Vidas Descendientes
by Moon-9215
Summary: Versión Benlos de la película, Ben se enamora de Carlos en lugar de hacerlo de Mal y cómo esto afectaría la historia, además agregare algunos OC, tanto del lado de los VK como de los AK. Clasificación porque ya verán
1. Partida a Auradon

Disclaimers: Descendientes no me pertenece sino a Disney, sólo uso los personajes para mi fanfic, escrito totalmente por diversión y sin esperar una paga que no fueran sólo sus reviews y sus lecturas. Para los que reconozcan varias cosas en mi fic con la película original, aclaro desde el vamos que es una versión propia de los eventos de la película, con algunos OC y cosas así, ojala les guste.

Vidas Descendientes  
Capítulo Uno: Partida a Auradon

 _Había una Vez, bueno hace más o menos hacía veinte años, tras su matrimonio, el Rey Bestia y la Reina Bella decidieron unir los distintos reinos de la región en los Estados Unidos de Auradon, y naturalmente por su iniciativa fueron elegidos los gobernantes de dicho país. En cuanto a los villanos y sus secuaces, algunos traídos de la muerte, debido a sus crímenes habían sido enviados a la Isla de los Perdidos, una isla en medio del mar de Auradon, escudada con una barrera mágica que evitaba que los moradores pudieran escapar ni hacer daño a la gente de Auradon, sin magia, sin Wi-Fi, y sin forma de escapar, hasta ahora…_

Era un día precioso en Auradon, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y el cielo se mostraba limpio como casi siempre en el idílico Reino de los Héroes. En el Castillo Bestial, el que pertenecía a los gobernantes de Auradon, el Príncipe Ben, hijo de la Reina Bella y el Rey Bestia, y futuro gobernante de Auradon, se encontraba con su sastre ajustando su traje para su próxima coronación, que sería en tan sólo mes y medio. Ben era un joven apuesto de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello miel despeinado heredados de sus dos padres. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y él dio permiso a su visitante de entrar

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a sus padres entrar en la habitación. A pesar de los años, su madre, Bella seguía siendo hermosa, con su cabello castaño y ojos cafés, y su padre, con sus lentes de montura gruesa y todo, seguía siendo apuesto con su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos azules. Ambos vestían elegantemente, ella con un vestido amarillo sin mangas, y él con camisa blanca, pantalón y zapatos negros y saco azul con dorado, además de sus respectivas coronas.

-Mírate, querido, estas tan apuesto-declaró su madre orgullosa al verlo en su traje.

-Gracias, mamá-agradeció Ben con una sonrisa.

-¿Nervioso por tu coronación? Aún no puedo creer que sea en menos de dos meses, apenas eres un bebé-dijo su padre, dando a entender que aún no asimilaba que su hijo ya estuviera por sucederlo en el trono.

-No seas dramático, amor, va a cumplir dieciséis-le recordó su mujer

-¿Sólo dieciséis? Yo no tomé mi primera buena decisión hasta los cuarenta-declaró el rey Bestia.

-A los veintiuno querías que nos casáramos-le recordó la reina, mirando acusadora a su marido.

-Eras tú o una tetera, querida-declaró el rey con humor, ganándose un golpe en el estomago de su, fingidamente claro, enfadada mujer-no es cierto-declaró el monarca divertido a modo de disculpa.

-La verdad estoy emocionado, y de hecho ya se me ocurrió mi primer decreto real-declaró el muchacho orgulloso. Al oírlo, sus padres se emocionaron aún más.

-No nos tengas en suspenso, ¿cuál será?-preguntó el Rey Bestia ansioso. Al oír a su padre animarlo a contarles su idea, el muchacho respiró hondo antes de empezar.

-Quiero darles a los chicos de la Isla, la oportunidad de estudiar aquí-explicó el muchacho, emocionado. Pero era evidente que ni el rey ni la reina compartían la emoción de su hijo, pues al oír su idea sus sonrisas se desvanecieron.

-Disculpa… Querido… ¿qué?-fue lo primero que la confundida reina pudo articular.

-He estado pensando-empezó a decir el muchacho mientras se bajaba de la pequeña plataforma en la que había estado parado mientras el sastre trabajaba, y se dirigía a la ventana, que tenía vista principalmente a la Isla-los hemos dejado abandonados, y merecen una mejor vida que la que tienen ahí-explicó el muchacho, mientras veía el lugar donde los villanos, y sus respectivos hijos, se encontraban retenidos.

-Los hijos de nuestros enemigos… entre nosotros…-empezó a decir el rey, intentando contener su enfado ante la estrafalaria idea que quería implementar su hijo.

-Sólo serán algunos para empezar, los que opino que más necesitan nuestra ayuda-atajó el muchacho-ya fueron elegidos-agregó, queriéndose mostrar firme sobre su idea ante sus progenitores.

-¿Quiénes son sus padres?-quiso saber la reina. Quería confiar en su hijo pero tampoco quería arriesgar el reino trayendo a la prole de cualquier villano.

-La Reina Malvada, Cruella De Vil, Jafar, el Doctor Facilier, Oogie Boogie, la Reina de Corazones…-empezó a decir Ben, deteniéndose por unos instantes, que a sus padres se les hicieron eternos, pero ellos no entendían que a su hijo no se le hacía fácil decir los últimos dos nombres-Gastón…-reanudó, sacándoles expresiones de shock idénticas a sus padres-y Maléfica-dijo finalmente.

Si oír el nombre del archienemigo de sus padres, el arrogante cazador que intentó asesinar a su padre para obligar a su madre a casarse con él, enfadó a sus progenitores, oír el nombre de la líder de los villanos, de posiblemente la reina de la maldad en Auradon y sus alrededores, debió ser lo bastante grave para que, apenas oyeron al príncipe mencionarla, tanto el sastre, quien no era otro más que el siempre carismático Lumiere, como sus asistentes emprendieron al graciosa huida. Cabe decir que el rey no estaba contento, pues empezó a respirar pesadamente.

-A los hijos de Gastón los acepto…-empezó a decir el rey con enfado.

-En realidad, sólo elegí a una, a la hija-le corrigió su hijo-según nuestros registros de la Isla, Gastón tuvo tres hijos, dos de ellos gemelos, y una hija-le recordó el adolescente con una sonrisa tímida. Su padre resopló con enfado por ser corregido.

-Muy bien, acepto A LA HIJA de Gastón la acepto-se corrigió el rey-¡¿pero a la hija de Maléfica?! ¡Ella es la peor villana del reino!-empezó a decir, antes de, para su aparente enfado, ser detenido por su hijo nuevamente.

-Papá, ellos no son sus padres, como dije son totalmente inocentes de los crímenes de sus padres-declaró el muchacho. Fue cuando la Reina Bella, intentando ayudar a su hijo, vio que era momento de intervenir.

-Querido, a mí tampoco me… entusiasma… pues primero que nada es la seguridad del reino-empezó a decir, enfatizando la parte del entusiasmo dando a entender que hablaba de la hija de Gastón y la de Maléfica-pero Ben tiene un buen punto, a esos chicos se les debe dar una segunda oportunidad-empezó a decir la reina, mientras ponía sus mano en el brazo de su marido para calmarlo-yo lo hice contigo-agregó con una sonrisa, haciendo que su marido sonriera con algo de ternura, admitiendo silenciosamente que su mujer tenía razón.

-Está bien, creo que tienes razón, los hijos son inocentes… confiaremos en ti-declaró el rey con una sonrisa, demostrando que, aunque no le hacía gracia invitar a los hijos de los villanos del reino, especial de villanos como Gastón o Maléfica, estaba dispuesto a confiar en su hijo y en su buen juicio, dándole junto a su esposa una sonrisa de ánimo al muchacho.

Ben sonrió contento de que sus padres apoyaran, antes de volver a fijarse en la Isla de los Perdidos, ligeramente borrosa por la barrera mágica que la rodeaba e impedía que los villanos residentes pudieran escapar. No se sentía capaz de confesarle a sus padres que había otro motivo para querer invitar a los hijos de los villanos a unirse a ellos en Auradon, y era que desde hacía un par de semanas había estado soñando que algo lo llamaba desde la Isla, un sueño que terminaba en que veía a un chico que no podía evitar encontrar lindo, uno de cabellos monocromáticos y lindos ojos marrones.

Mientras tanto, en la Isla de los Perdidos, aquel sombrío lugar a donde los villanos de Auradon, sus secuaces y sus respectivos descendientes habían sido enviados para evitar que causaran daño a la gente del reino, los hijos de los que eran considerados los líderes, los ocho villanos más crueles de la Isla, se encontraban guiando a un numeroso grupo de otros jóvenes en lo que mejor sabían hacer: causar caos y fastidiar a los demás habitantes del lugar.

Primero estaba Marguerite, hija de Gastón, una bella muchacha de piel morena, cabello rubio en ondas, recogido en una coleta alta, y ojos azules como su padre, vestida con una blusa blanca a botones de mangas tres cuartos, jeans negros ajustados, botas cafés de tacón de aguja, muñequeras de cuero café, y una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas color ocre con detalles en rojo, con el dibujo en la espalda de la silueta de una cabeza de ciervo con astas como ramas de un árbol.

Después estaba Oscar Boogie, hijo de Oogie, un muchacho flacucho y larguirucho de piel pálida, ojos negros con profundas ojeras, cabello negro con un mechón tapándole un ojo, vestido con una camiseta de manga larga toscamente cosida del pecho con telas pergamino, verdes y negras, jeans ajustados color negro, botas cafés desgastadas, guantes sin dedos de cuero negro, un gorro de lana color pergamino también cosido con tosquedad y una chamarra sin mangas de cuero negro, con el dibujo de un circulo de color verde, emulando una luna llena, y con la siniestramente sonriente silueta de su padre, en la espalda.

Siguiendo estaba Delphine Facilier, hija del Doctor Facilier, una muchacha de piel morena, cabello castaño claro enchinado, y ojos verdes, vestida con una camiseta negra con lo que parecían brochazos de pintura color vino en el frente, pantalones pescador de mezclilla, zapatos de tacón de terciopelo vino burdeos, guantes de cuero negro, y una chamarra sin mangas de cuero vino tinto con negro, en cuya espalda se hallaba el dibujo de una muñeca vudú con agujas clavadas y un sombrero de copa como el de su padre.

Luego estaba Corey, hijo de la Reina de Corazones, un muchacho delgado de piel morena, cabello hasta los hombros negro con reflejos rojos, destacando dos mechones rojos peinados para formar un corazón, y ojos cafés, además de un lunar con forma de corazón bajo el ojo izquierdo, vestía jeans blancos ajustados, botas rojas, camisa negra a botones, con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, un corsé rojo, anteojos con cristales en forma de medio corazón, guantes sin dedos de red rojos, una pequeña corona de oro parecida a la de su madre, una sortija de rosa roja en la mano izquierda, y una chamarra sin mangas de cuero rojo de arriba y blanco de abajo, con el dibujo de tres rosas blancas, abiertas en forma de corazón y goteando a medio pintar de rojo, en la espalda.

Después seguía Evie, hija de la Reina Malvada, una bella muchacha de piel clara, ojos azul oscuro y cabello azul océano que le llegaba a los hombros en ondas, ella vestía con una blusa azul oscuro de manga larga, bajo una chamarra de cuero azul de mangas anchas, una falda negra con estampados en rojo, azul y blanco, leggins de telaraña, guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, botas negras, una tiara azul en su cabello y un collar de rubí. En la espalda de su chamarra llevaba el dibujo de una corona agrietada de la parte inferior.

El siguiente era Jay, hijo de Jafar, un muchacho musculoso de piel morena, cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos color chocolate, vestido con unos jeans azules con varios zippers, botas negras de combate, brazaletes y guantes sin dedos de cuero, una camiseta negra sin mangas bajo una chaqueta de cuero color marrón con amarillo y detalles azules, con una cinta naranja a modo de cinturón. El dibujo en la espalda de su chamarra era el de una cobra con expresión malévola.

Luego estaba Carlos De Vil, hijo de Cruella y el más joven del grupo, un muchacho bajo y delgado de piel clara con pecas, ojos marrones y cabello blanco con raíces negras, el vestía una camisa negra con manchas blancas como de brochazos, pantalones pirata blancos de un lado y negros del otro sobre pantalones de compresión negros, con una cola de perro falsa colgando de una cadena, botas cafés con calcetas negras, guantes sin dedos de cuero rojo, y una chamarra de cuero blanca de un lado y negra del otro, con peluche de iguales colores en el cuello, mangas rojas, algunos cierres y el dibujo de dos huesos cruzados, blancos de un lado y negros del otro, en la espalda.

Y finalmente estaba Mal, la líder de la pandilla e hija de Maléfica, si Evie, Delphine y Marguerite eran bellas Mal era preciosa, de piel pálida, cabello de un curioso tono de púrpura, y ojos verde brillante. Ella vestía una camiseta negra, jeans morado oscuro, botas negras, guantes sin dedos de cuero, y una chamarra de cuero morado con detalles en rosa y verde. En la espalda de su chamarra ostentaba el dibujo de dos dragones, uno negro y el otro verde, ambos enrollados y encorvados en forma de corazón.

La diversión de los ocho adolescentes y sus "seguidores", en la que destacó que Mal le robara su paleta a un niño que pasaba en un carrito hecho a partir de una caja jalado por su madre, quedó cortada cuando un grupo de matones, todos con cara de jabalí y aspecto amenazador, arribó, más que nada por que sabían quién se encontraba detrás, cosa que hizo correr a la gran mayoría, dejando sólo a los ocho muchachos. Y de detrás de la cortina de mastodontes salió nada más ni nada menos que la villanía en persona, la más malvada de los villanos presos en la Isla de los Perdidos: Maléfica.

-Hola, mamá-saludó Mal a su madre.

-¿Robando dulces, Mal? Estoy muy desilusionada-dijo Maléfica, con evidentemente falsa decepción.

-Se lo robé a un bebé-se defendió la de pelo purpura, ofreciéndole la paleta robada a su progenitora.

-Esa es mi chiquita cruel-declaró Maléfica con orgullo mientras tomaba la paleta, antes de escupirla y ponerla unos segundos bajo su axila-devuélvesela al horrible niño-le dijo a uno de sus servidores.

-Ma…-se quejó su hija.

-Los detalles, cariño, son la diferencia entre malvada y ¡diabólica!-explicó el hada malvada con mucho dramatismo-¿qué he estado haciendo los últimos dieciséis años? Volverte una copia de mí-le recordó a su hija-y tú aquí robando dulces, yo a tu edad ya estaba…-empezó a decir.

-Destruyendo reinos y causando caos-recitó Mal junto a su madre-seré mejor, te lo aseguro-agregó, hablando ella sola y sonriéndole a su progenitora.

-Oh, novedades-empezó a decir Maléfica, recordando por qué había buscado a su hija para empezar-los ocho fueron elegidos para ir a una nueva escuela, ¡en Auradon!-declaró el hada malvada con aparente entusiasmo, el cual al parecer no fue compartida ni por su hija ni por sus amigos, quienes de no ser por que los matones de Maléfica hubieran emprendido la retirada.

-¿Qué? Yo no iré a un internado lleno de princesitas primorosas-declaró Mal con desagrado.

-Y príncipes…-empezó a decir Evie emocionada.

-Todos seguro apuestos…-secundó Marguerite, al parecer tan emocionada por la idea como Evie, cuando la mirada venenosa de Mal las hizo poner rostros entre serios y decepcionados.

-Yo no uso "uniformes" si no son de cuero real-declaró Jay sonriendo con arrogancia, usando comillas aéreas para al mencionar los uniformes.

-Y seguro ni saben divertirse-mencionó Oscar, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo leí en alguna parte que en Auradon hay perros… mamá dice que son animales crueles que atacan a los niños que no se comportan-mencionó Carlos con algo de timidez y miedo, avanzando hasta estar junto a sus amigas, mientras Maléfica pedía en silencio paciencia con el cobarde hijo de Cruella De Vil. Jay, por mera diversión, aprovechó haber quedado detrás del de pelo blanco y negro para espantarlo haciendo sonidos de ladridos, haciendo saltar del susto a Carlos y sacándoles risas a los demás, aún cuando el De Vil le pegó en el hombro por la broma.

-Yo creo que en un par de horas ya estaría dominando el lugar-declaró Corey con arrogancia y desdén, pero Evie, como una broma, alargó el brazo y le arrebato los lentes-¡oye, mis lentes!-reclamó el muchacho molesto.

-Ahora no eres tan rudo, ¿o si, Corey?-preguntó Delphine con ironía y burla, haciendo reír los demás.

-¡Te voy a matar, Evie!-amenazó el muchacho furioso, cerrando sus manos alrededor del cuello más cercano, que para mala suerte de Oscar resultó ser el suyo.

-¡Oye, oye!-empezó a decir el hijo de Oogie Boogie, quitando las manos del otro chico de su garganta-cuello equivocado, Evie está atrás de ti-le dijo a su amigo, quien tras localizar a la chica peliazul le arrebató sus lentes y se los volvió a poner, matando a la muchacha con la mirada. Maléfica miró todo el espectáculo en silencio, sintiendo ganas de matar al grupo de adolescentes si estos no se comportaban.

-Lamento cortar su diversión, pero nunca dije que tuvieran alternativa ¡Ignorantes!-declaró, y sus matones empezaron a escoltar, o mejor dicho empujar, a los ocho hijos de villanos.

En el Castillo de las Gangas, la casa, o mejor dicho choza, de Maléfica, los padres de los ocho jóvenes ya se encontraban reunidos, y ahí el hada malvada les explicó el plan que sus progenitores habían trazado: aceptarían la oferta de ir a la Preparatoria Auradon, buscarían y robarían la varita del Hada Madrina, y usarían su magia para romper la Barrera, dándoles a los villanos la oportunidad de escapar y finalmente tomar Auradon. Naturalmente hubo algunas objeciones de los padres, aunque muchas eran más por sus propios motivos egoístas que por miedo a que se llevaran a sus hijos.

-No se llevarán a mi Carlos porque lo extrañaría mucho-declaró Cruella con decisión.

-¿Lo harías, mamá?-preguntó el muchacho, sorprendido de oír eso de su madre.

-Claro, ¿quién teñirá mi cabello, cepillará mis abrigos o raspará las durezas de mis pies?-preguntó la caída diva de las pieles, como si la pregunta de su hijo fuera ridícula. Eso hizo que ni la advertencia de su madre sobre los perros en Auradon cambiaran la opinión de Carlos sobre que irse lejos no sería tan malo.

-Yo estoy segura de que mi Corinto será incapaz de decepcionarme-declaró la Reina de Corazones, mientras tomaba con suavidad el rostro de Corey.

-¿Lo dices enserio, mi Reina?-preguntó el pusilánime Rey de Corazones ante la afirmación de su esposa.

-Claro, después de todo él sabe que si falla le costará la cabeza-declaró la mujer, apretando los dientes conforme hablaba y apretaba el agarre del rostro de su hijo, al grado incluso de lastimarlo, quien se puso tenso ante la sutil amenaza.

-Te garantizo, Madre, que no pienso decepcionarte si me dan la oportunidad-declaró Corey con seriedad. Su madre sonrió más con malicia que con ternura ante la garantía de su hijo.

-Jay tampoco irá, lo necesito para llenar mis estantes-declaró Jafar, abrazando a su hijo con orgullo-ahora muéstrame qué robaste-pidió a su hijo, viendo orgulloso las cosas que Jay había robado a lo largo del día, casi poniéndose loco al ver que había robado una lámpara, la cual empezó a frotar en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos.

-Papá, ya lo intenté-dijo seriamente el pelinegro para detener a su padre, atrapando la lámpara cuando Jafar la tiró con desdén.

-¡Mi hija no irá a juntarse con el hijo de ese monstruo y de esa zorra traidora de Bella!-declaró Gastón con rabia, señalando que era del grupo de padres al que menos le hacia gracia la cosa, dado que fue el hijo de sus enemigos quien los había invitado./p

-Ni mi _Petite Étoile_ se acercará a los hijos de ese par de sapos-declaró el Doctor Facilier ofendido.

Tanto Marguerite como Delphine se miraron con expresiones aburridas ante el pequeño arranque de berrinche de sus padres, pues era obvio que no compartían los mismos motivos de estos para no ir a Auradon. Marguerite sabía que su padre aún les guardaba rencor a la Reina Bella por rechazarlo y al Rey Bestia por ganarle a la que veía como su esposa ideal, mientras que Delphine sabía que el Rey Naveen y la Reina Tiana eran los únicos a los que su padre odiaba más que a Lawrence por frustrar su plan.

-Yo la verdad estaría feliz que mi muchacho esté en Auradon-declaró Oogie Boogie, sorprendiendo a su hijo./p

-¿Lo estarías, viejo?-preguntó Oscar, arqueando una ceja. Estaba casi seguro de que su padre lo decía porque quería tener la casa para él solo.

-Claro, todo un reino de crédulos a los que podrías estafar con todo lo que te enseñé-dijo el fantasma abrazando a su hijo por los hombros, sacándole risas al pelinegro.

-Pues Evie no irá a ninguna parte sin antes deshacernos de esa uniceja-declaró la Reina Malvada, quien estaba sentada delante de su hija, haciéndose la una a la otra su acostumbrado tratamiento de belleza.

Había comentarios a favor o en contra sobre enviar a sus hijos o no a Auradon, pero fueron las palabras motivacionales de Maléfica sobre la gran oportunidad que estaban teniendo de vengarse de los héroes por haberlos enviado a esa isla a pudrirse, en los casos de la Reina Malvada y la de Corazones haciéndolas perder sus reinos en el proceso, lo que acabó de convencerlos de enviar a los jóvenes a Auradon a conseguir la varita mágica. Maléfica le entregó a Mal su libro de hechizos, el cual tenía guardado en la "caja fuerte" (entiéndase el refrigerador), la Reina Malvada le dio a Evie su Espejo Mágico, la Reina de Corazones le dio a Corey un librito marron con un corazon de rubí en la cubierta, e incluso el Doctor Facilier le dio a Delphine su amuleto, reparado tras mucho esfuerzo, por si necesitaban un Plan B para poder robar la varita.

En menos de quince minutos había llegado la limosina que los llevaría a Auradon, y tras unas "afectuosas" despedidas entre padres e hijos, o en el caso de Carlos meter su equipaje en el maletero y entrar al auto antes de que su madre lo alcanzara, los ocho jóvenes hijos de villanos se encontraban camino a Auradon, aprovechando el pequeño viaje para curiosear entre las cosas en la limosina, siendo interrumpidos por el pequeño susto de ver como la limo se dirigía al puente caído, sólo para ver que el conductor podía abrir un puente que conectaba brevemente la Isla con Auradon.

Luego de que el conductor "amablemente" subiera la ventana que separaba la cabina con la parte de atrás del vehículo, los ocho jóvenes se optaron por disfrutar los lujos que les ofrecía la limosina, desde los dulces, de los cuales Carlos, Oscar y Jay sintieron una gran pasión por el "chocolate", Corey y se dedicara a charlar con Delphine y Mal sobre el plan, y Marguerite e Evie se pusieran a hablar sobre cómo lucir atractivas para los príncipes que hallarían en Auradon.

Cabía agregar que, si bien seguía disfrutando de comer dulces con Oscar y Jay, Carlos estaba medio ensimismado en ver el lugar al que se dirigían, Auradon. Nunca se lo comentó a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo soñaba con pisar tierra firme, pero sus sueños siempre se iban más allá, se iban a un hermoso lago con lo que parecían unas ruinas en la orilla, y la visión de un chico realmente apuesto, uno de ojos verdes y pelo de un color café dorado, y la sensación en Carlos de que era ahí, junto a ese chico, donde él pertenecía…

Continuará…

Mi primer fanfic de Descendientes, la verdad me gustó la película, la historia se me hizo interesante, digo no es la película del año pero si deja en qué pensar sobre que los pecados de los padres no deben seguir a los hijos y todo. Ojalá les guste, lo recomienden a sus amistades y dejen reviews que saben que me motivan a seguir escribiendo esto.


	2. Robo Fallido

Disclaimers: Descendientes no me pertenece sino a Disney, sólo uso los personajes para mi fanfic, escrito totalmente por diversión y sin esperar una paga que no fueran sólo sus reviews y sus lecturas. Para los que reconozcan varias cosas en mi fic con la película original, aclaro desde el vamos que es una versión propia de los eventos de la película, con algunos OC y cosas así, ojala les guste.

Vidas Descendientes

Capítulo Dos: Robo Fallido

En Auradon, más precisamente en la Academia Auradon, la escuela preparatoria a la que asistían los hijos de los más importantes habitantes del reino, la pompa y la ceremonia eran lo más importante, pues ya todos estaban enterados de que tendrían nuevos estudiantes, y si bien a la gran mayoría les ponía nerviosos la idea de que los ocho chicos nuevos vinieran de la Isla de los Perdidos, todos estaban ansiosos de ver cómo eran los jóvenes provenientes de aquella isla.

Finalmente, la limosina que había sido mandada a recoger a los ocho adolescentes empezó a arribar a la escuela, y la banda empezó a sonar, mientras los estudiantes que estaban de curiosos ondeaban banderas y vitoreaban al paso del vehículo. Pero el entusiasmo general se rompió cuando, al abrirse la puerta, tres de los chicos isleños, uno que literalmente llevaba blanco y negro hasta en el cabello, otro de pelo largo y aspecto musculoso y un flacucho que vestía casi todo entre negro y un café amarillento, salieron del auto casi matándose por uno de los juegos portátiles que había en la limosina.

-Ya tienen todo lo demás ustedes dos, ¿por qué quieren esto también?-preguntó el más joven del trío a sus compañeros.

-Porque tú lo quieres-contestó el de pelo largo.

-Suéltenlo, es mío-declaró el tercer chico. Mientras los tres chicos seguían intentando arrebatarse el juego, el resto del grupo salía del vehículo, viendo entre aburrimiento y desdén el pleito entre los tres chicos.

-Chicos, tenemos público-declaró la chica de pelo morado que parecía ser la líder del grupo, haciendo reaccionar a los tres chicos y haciéndolos terminar su riña y levantarse del suelo mientras el príncipe Ben, la princesa Audrey y el Hada Madrina se acercaban a ellos.

-Hola-dijo Jay con un tono galán a la chica joven del grupo-mi nombre es Jay-saludó con una sonrisa de medio lado, su típica sonrisa de galán, sacándole una a su vez a la chica, antes de ser interrumpido por la mujer mayor.

-Hola, chicos, soy el Hada Madrina, directora, y bueno desearía empezar su estadía aquí con el pie derecho…-dejó la frase al aire, mientras le hacía a Oscar, Jay y Carlos señas para que devolvieran lo robado a la limosina, cosa que los tres chicos hicieron a regañadientes.

-¿El Hada Madrina? ¿Cómo en "Bibbidi-Babbidi-Boo"?-preguntó Mal con interés.

-Bibbidi-Babbidi-Tú lo has dicho-respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, haciendo un juego de palabras con su famosa frase para responder a la chica de pelo morado.

-Sí, la verdad siempre me he preguntado, ¿qué habrá pensado Cenicienta cuando apareciste de la nada, con la varita, y la sonrisa, y la varita?-preguntó, haciendo un énfasis en la varita que pareció pasar desapercibido por los tres auradonianos, pero hizo a algunos de los chicos villanos rodar los ojos por la falta de sutileza de su líder.

-Eso fue hace mucho, siempre he dicho "si te concentras en el pasado, te perderás de tu presente"-declaró la mujer con una sonrisa, que la pelimorada imitó sólo para darle gusto a la directora -oh, antes de que lo olvide, chicos, él es Ben-explicó, presentando al joven que la acompañaba.

-PRINCIPE Ben, nuestro futuro rey-agregó la chica a la que Jay había intentado conquistar, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "príncipe", antes de que el chico tuviera oportunidad de hablar-y yo soy Audrey, PRINCESA Audrey, su novia, ¿cierto Benny-Boo?-preguntó al chico con una sonrisa radiante.

-Claro-acordó el chico, al parecer incomodo por la actitud tan melosa de la chica.

-Bueno, los dejo con Ben y Audrey para que conozcan la escuela-anunció la directora empezando a retirarse-oh, antes de que lo olvide, también siempre digo "el aprendizaje no tiene límites", pero la biblioteca cierra a las ocho, y el toque de queda es a las diez-agregó, sacándole sonrisas divertidas a los isleños, antes de finalmente retirarse.

-Por fin, un príncipe-declaró Evie con satisfacción una vez marchada la directora, dando un paso al frente y tomando a Corey del brazo para hacerlo imitar su ejemplo-¿sabes? Mi amigo Corey y yo somos príncipes también-explicó, mientras ella y el Hijo de la Reina de Corazones sonreían con arrogancia.

-La Reina Malvada y los Reyes de Corazones no tienen estatus real aquí, y ustedes dos tampoco-les aclaró la chica, sin quitar su sonrisa a pesar de las expresiones de desprecio de los dos chicos.

Ben, queriendo cortar el ambiente tenso impuesto por el comentario de su novia, se acercó a los chicos y, mientras daba un discurso sobre la gran oportunidad para los hijos de villanos y los hijos de héroes de poder cambiar el futuro para sus dos clases, empezó a dar la mano a cada uno, empezando por Corey e Evie dado que eran los más cercanos, siguiendo con Oscar, Delphine, Jay (quien le dio un "amistoso" puñetazo en el hombro), Marguerite, o en el caso de ella más bien lo intento ("tócame y te pesará, Niño-Bestia" le dijo la hija del cazador con un tono de voz bastante agrio), Mal y finalmente Carlos, quien al verlo se quedó embobado al reconocerlo como el chico de sus sueños recurrentes, claro que para mantener la compostura fingió fijarse más en lo que el de pelo bicolor le había embarrado al darle la mano.

-Chocolate-dijo el chico divertido al reconocer la sustancia.

-Lo siento-fue todo lo que pudo murmurar el De Vil, chupándose del pulgar los restos del dulce, haciendo que al joven príncipe le ardieran las mejillas.

-Esta es una nueva oportunidad, la oportunidad de que un día nuestros dos pueblos puedan coexistir en paz-declaró el de pelo color canela con entusiasmo.

-Pues espero que tu pueblo pueda decirle al nuestro dónde está el baño-declaró Mal con algo de humor, haciendo reír a sus amigos por la broma.

-Al fondo a la derecha-respondió Ben queriendo seguir con la broma.

Ya roto el hielo, los chicos de Auradon guiaron a los isleños hacia el interior de la escuela, mientras Ben les contaba la historia de la escuela, y Audrey presumía su tan esplendoroso linaje real, tanto de Ben como de ella misma, sacándole comentarios mordaces a Mal, resultando en las dos riendo falsamente y soltando suspiros divertidos. Pasando por una estatua del Rey, el joven príncipe dio un par de aplausos, lo que provocó que la estatua de su padre se convirtiera a su forma de Bestia, lo que provocó que Carlos, espantado, brincara a los brazos de Jay, siendo tranquilizado por Ben, quien no pudo evitar encontrar adorable la reacción del chico de pelo monocromático.

Luego de que entraran a la escuela, y que Audrey aprovechara nuevamente para ser grosera con los chicos de la Isla, al parecer queriendo presumirles que su estatus de princesa se remontaba a varios siglos atrás, causando otro intercambio de comentarios irónicos entre ésta y la hija de Maléfica. Cuando Ben estuvo a punto de ofrecerse a orientar a los chicos en todo lo que necesitaran en su estadía en Auradon, Audrey se le adelantó y ofreció la ayuda de un chico de piel clara, pelo castaño claro y lentes, que vestía el que parecía ser el uniforme de la banda escolar, antes de tomar el brazo de Ben y llevárselo de ahí, ante la aparente frustración del de pelo canela porque su novia no lo dejara ofrecer su ayuda a los jóvenes villanos.

-Hola, soy Doug, el hijo de Tontín, ya saben cómo en "Tontín, Tímido, Doc, Gruñón, Dormilón, Feliz y…" Hi Ho-fue todo lo que el chico pudo decir al final apenas vio a Evie.

-Hola, soy Evie, hija de la Reina Malvada-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa coqueta, provocando risas a sus amigos por lo irónico de la situación.

-Sí, bueno-declaró el chico luego de aclararse la garganta mientras fijaba su vista en el portapapeles que llevaba en la mano-sobre sus clases, ya puse los requerimientos: Historia de Piratas y Leñadores, Reglas de Seguridad en Internet y… Bondad Correctiva Inicial-citó el chico de lentes en voz alta, mientras Mal se ponía detrás de él.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿clase nueva?-preguntó interesada leyendo el papel sobre el hombro de Doug, mientras desenvolvía uno de los caramelos que sacó de la limosina, mientras el chico de lentes asentía con la cabeza-muy bien, vayamos a nuestros dormitorios-declaró Mal al resto mientras tiraba el envoltorio del dulce al piso, antes de guiar a sus amigos por la escalera hacia el siguiente piso.

-De hecho, sus dormitorios están hacia allá-explicó Doug al grupo de villanos, quienes dieron media vuelta y fueron en la dirección que el hijo de Tontín les había dado.

-Estornudo-le dijo Carlos con una sonrisa al notar que por lo bajo el muchacho intentaba recordar el nombre del enano que había olvidado.

Las primeras que llegaron a su habitación fueron Mal e Evie, quienes se sorprendieron al encontrarse con una habitación de paredes de madera caoba bellamente decorada con buen gusto y algo de coquetería, con camas con doseles de encaje y sábanas blancas, y cortinas rosas de encaje. En resumen la habitación que la peliazul pensaba merecer como princesa… y que a Mal le haría vomitar el magro desayuno que comió en la Isla.

-Esta habitación es…-empezó a decir Evie emocionada.

-Asquerosa-declaró Mal con desdén al ver la habitación tan "de princesa".

-Tienes razón, es muy asquerosa-declaró únicamente para darle gusto a su amiga, aunque el grito silencioso que soltó de la emoción hubiera dado risa a quien hubiera visto la expresión que formó su rostro al soltarlo.

-Voy a necesitar filtro solar-declaró Mal antes de dedicarse a cerrar las cortinas, ayudada por Evie-mucho mejor-declaró la pelimorada satisfecha de haber oscurecido un poco la muy brillante habitación.

Los siguientes en entrar a su cuarto fueron Carlos y Jay, quienes se maravillaron al ver una habitación de paredes de madera oscura, con dos camas con doseles de terciopelo en azul y dorado (aparentemente los colores de la escuela), y sabanas de color azul junto a las ventanas e incluso una televisión de pantalla plana con una consola de videojuegos. Apenas vieron el par de cómodas camas que había en el cuarto, Jay básicamente empezaron a pelearse por tomar alguna de ella, pero aprovechando el ser más pequeño y delgado, Carlos se escabulló del agarre del chico árabe y se lanzó sobre la más cercana, riendo como un niño al sentir lo blando del colchón.

-Es lindo tener finalmente una cama de verdad-declaró el De Vil con una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos, por lo que no notó la expresión de tristeza que Jay había esbozado.

-Quédate con esa, total ambas son iguales-declaró el mayor queriendo mostrarse desinteresado, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así.

La siguiente en entrar a su habitación fue Marguerite, quien se mostró poco interesada al ver su habitación, decorada de un gusto muy parecido al de Mal e Evie, muy de niñas para su gusto, y nada digno de ser la recamara de la orgullosa hija de un cazador como ella. Estaba más interesada en el nombre de la chica que, según el papel en su mano, sería su compañera de cuarto en la escuela.

-"Daphne Tremaine"… ¿Tremaine?-preguntó Marguerite en voz alta. Que ella supiera, toda la familia Tremaine se hallaba en la Isla con excepción de…-oh, no-se lamentó la hija de Gastón en voz alta. No podía ser…

-Hola, un gusto-oyó que decía una voz a su lado, y al darse vuelta se encontró con una chica de piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos marrones y, si bien no era una reina de belleza, si se le podía notar lo bonita, Marguerite aseguraba que por la sonrisa tan sincera que mostraba… oficialmente ya aborrecía esa sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Marguerite-dijo la isleña queriendo darse importancia, cosa que hizo que la risa algo divertida de la chica la hiciera enfadar, aun siendo consciente de que no había reído por malicia.

-Sí, lo sé, Ben me comentó que seríamos compañeras, soy Daphne, Daphne Tremaine-se presentó la chica.

-Obviamente-declaró Marguerite con desdén-¿y tú eres…?-dejó la pregunta al aire, haciendo a su compañera sonreír con algo de tristeza.

-Sí, mi madre es Anastasia Tremaine, la "oveja negra" de los Tremaine-confesó la chica con algo de pena.

-No tan negra o sino no estaría aquí-declaró Marguerite, no segura si Daphne había comprendido que su comentario buscaba ser un insulto y sin que le importara realmente, antes de dirigirse a una de las camas y tumbarse sobre ésta.

El siguiente en conocer su habitación fue Oscar, quien se maravilló al ver que, a pesar de la iluminación proveniente de las ventanas abiertas, el cuarto tenía una decoración llena de temas de Halloween, como calabazas con escabrosas sonrisas, arañas, murciélagos y esqueletos. Una habitación digna del hijo del mayor terror de la Ciudad de Halloween, cosa que lo hizo sonreír satisfecho.

-Algo me dice que mi compañero si sabrá divertirse-declaró el hijo de Oogie Boogie, queriendo revisar el nombre de su compañero en el papel que Doug le había dado, cuando…

-Hey, tú debes ser mi compañero, Oscar-dijo una voz detrás de él, y al darse vuelta se encontró con un chico rubio platinado, de piel pálida, delgado, ojos azul hielo, y vestido con un estilo gótico-me llamo Jackson, Jackson Skellington-se presentó el muchacho, tendiéndole la mano. Oscar sólo pudo alternar cómicamente entre mirar el papel en su mano y al chico frente a él, sin creer lo que le había pasado.

-"Que alguien me mate… otra vez"- fue todo lo que pudo pensar el hijo del fantasma con pesar.

La siguiente fue Delphine, quien si bien siempre compartió con su amiga Mal el desprecio por el color rosa (un color muy de princesa en opinión de las dos), no pudo encontrar precioso el estilo con el que estaba decorado el cuarto que sería su habitación, muy parecido a cómo se había imaginado la mansión de su padre en Nueva Orleans antes de que lo mandaran a pudrirse a la Isla.

-Hola-oyó una voz a su espalda, y al darse vuelta vio a una chica de pelo negro corto, piel acanelada y ojos marrones, vestida con cierto estilo oriental-tú debes ser Delphine, soy Lonnie, tu compañera, mi mamá es Mulán-se presentó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Lo imaginé por la ropa-declaró la hija del Hombre Sombra con desdén, cosa que la hija de la Guerrera pareció ni notar pues no la hizo borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te dé un recorrido por el campus, amiga?-ofreció la hija de la heroína queriendo ganarse a la que sería su compañera de cuarto.

-No, gracias, igual tengo que ir luego al cuarto de mis amigos-dijo Delphine mientras tiraba su bolso en la cama y se dirigía a la puerta-"al menos no me tocó alguno de los hijos de los sapos"-declaró la hija de Facilier mientras salía del cuarto.

El último fue Corey, quien se mostró desdeñosamente decepcionado al ver la habitación, que si bien ostentaba azul y dorado, contenía una gran decoración con tema árabe, como lámparas, una mesa baja con cojines a aparente modo de asientos, una pipa turca a modo de decoración y una alfombra persa, con demasiada carencia de corazones para su gusto.

Pero apenas pudo apreciar la decoración por un par de segundos, pues apenas cruzó la puerta un cuerpo cayó sobre él, que al abrir los ojos pudo notar a un chico apuesto de piel morena, ojos marrones y pelo negro, vestido con un ropa deportiva que mezclaba el blanco y el azul, quien no al verse a los ojos sonrió con aparente pena.

-Discúlpame, estaba practicando mi parkour, y hasta olvidé que tendría visitas-se disculpó el muchacho sin quitar la sonrisa-me llamo Aziz, Aziz Ababwa de Agrabah-se presentó el muchacho.

-¿Ababwa? ¿Tus padres perdieron una apuesta o qué?-preguntó mordaz el Príncipe de Corazones, para su desconcierto haciendo reír al muchacho encima de él.

-No, es que mi padre se encariñó con el apellido, dado que fue por el que se pudo acercar a mi madre-explicó el muchacho. Fue eso lo que hizo a Corey recapitular que el chico había dicho "Agrabah".

-Eres hijo de Aladdin-comprendió el de pelo bicolor.

-Puedes apostar tus lindos ojos… ¿Corey, no?-preguntó para confirmar lo que Ben le había contado sobre su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Pareció que el hijo del Diamante en Bruto no notó que su comentario sobre los ojos del hijo de la Reina de Corazones lo hizo sonrojar furiosamente, más por la pena que por la indignación.

-Si… oye, Príncipe A-bujú, aunque no lo creas en la Isla nos enseñan lo que es el espacio personal, así que si no te molesta…-empezó a decir el más bajo antes de levantarse tempestuosamente, empujando a Aziz en el proceso y dirigirse hacia la puerta. El problema fue que en su carrera no notó que se le habían caído los lentes, por lo que fue tarde cuando se dio de nariz con el marco de la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Aziz preocupado, mientras recogía los lentes del chico y se los ofrecía amablemente.

-Dame eso-fue todo lo que respondió Corey fastidiado mientras, tras localizar a Aziz, le arrebataba los lentes y se los volvía a poner, antes de salir del cuarto hecho una furia más por la vergüenza que por la rabia.

Camino hacia la habitación de Jay y Carlos, Corey se encontró con Delphine, quien al verlo, o mejor dicho notar que no dejaba de frotarse la nariz, no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja con extrañeza, más al notar que el hijo de la Reina de Corazones no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te pasó, Corey?-preguntó la hija del Doctor Facilier confundida.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Delphine-declaró el de pelo negro y rojo molesto, mientras ambos entraban en la recamara.

En el cuarto, encontraron a Carlos jugando emocionado un videojuego en la consola que se hallaba en su habitación, Evie y Marguerite se hacían tratamientos de belleza la una a la otra, Oscar comía dulces sobre una de las camas, con aparente mal humor, y Mal y Jay hablaban mientras Jay extraía distintas cosas, incluso una laptop, de entre sus ropas, colocándolas en la cama que se hallaba desocupada.

-Bueno, Mal, es como comprar lo que quieres, pero sin pagarlo-explicaba el hijo de Jafar, dando a entender que todas las cosas en su cama eran robadas.

-Puedes hacer eso, o dejamos todo donde está y lo buscamos cuando dominemos el mundo-declaró la hija de Maléfica como si siguiera sin ver el sentido que el hijo del antiguo Visir de Agrabah robara cosas de Auradon.

-Acabas de sonar como tu madre-alabó Evie, alabanza que Mal agradeció realmente halagada.

-Mal tiene razón, Jay, no deberías, ya sabes, darles a estos ñoños motivos para regresarnos a la Isla-señaló Corey dándole la razón a la pelimorada.

-Bueno, ella a su modo, yo al mío-declaró Jay con simpleza.

-Jay, tienes que probar esto-dijo Carlos emocionado ofreciéndole al pelilargo los controles de su juego. Movido por la curiosidad, el ladrón se acercó al De Vil, tomó los controles y empezó a jugar, mostrando un gusto casi inmediato por el videojuego.

-¿Debo recordarles que tenemos un trabajo que hacer?-preguntó Mal a sus amigos.

-Hada Madrina, blablablá, varita mágica, blablablá-declaró Jay con un tono al parecer despreocupado, sin siquiera dejar de jugar, sacándoles risas a los demás, incluso al ya al parecer no tan enfadado Oscar. La única que no ser rio fue Mal.

-¿Les recuerdo que esta es NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD, de probarnos ante nuestros padres?-señaló la hija de Maléfica, callando las risas del grupo-de probarles que somos malos, despiadados, inhumanos y crueles, ¿sí?-declaró la pelimorada, mirando con seriedad a sus amigos.

-Sí-dijeron los otros siete adolescentes, dejando lo que hacían y reuniéndose en torno a la mesa.

-Evie, el espejo-pidió y un poco ordenó la líder a la peliazul, quien asintió antes de sacar el regalo de su madre de su bolso.

-Espejo, espejo en la… en mis dedos-empezó la hija de la Reina Malvada, corrigiéndose a media frase al recordar el tamaño de su espejo-la varita del Hada Madrina… ¿quiero?-pidió, queriendo estar segura de haber terminado la frase en una rima como su madre le había indicado antes de irse de casa.

Ante la petición de la chica, en el espejo apareció la imagen de la célebre varita, la cual parecía hallarse detrás de lo que, desde lo que alcanzaban a ver los jóvenes villanos, parecía una vitrina. Eso ultimo lo que llamó la atención del grupo, pues les pareció raro ver la varita tras un vidrio.

-Parece que es un museo-sentenció Carlos, antes de revisar en la laptop que Jay había traído y que él había agarrado para curiosear con ella.

-Espejo mágico, no tan cerca-dijo Evie en voz baja, queriendo alejar la imagen a algo más específico, aunque se dio cuenta de su error cuando lo que pasó a mostrar el espejo fue una imagen desde el espacio de la tierra-más cerca… más cerca… más cerca…-fue pidiendo poco a poco la peliazul conforme la imagen se acercaba hasta volver a mostrar Auradon.

-¿Puedo volver a mi juego? Llegué al nivel tres-preguntó Carlos al ver lo tardado del rastreo.

-¡ALTO!-le detuvo Marguerite antes de que el menor del grupo se acercara a la televisión.

-Parece un museo-declaró Delphine viendo el edificio que finalmente había mostrado el espejo mágico.

-El Museo de Historia Cultural de Auradon-agregó Corey señalando el letrero hallado enfrente del edificio.

-¿Y alguna idea de dónde está?-preguntó Jay a sus amigos.

-A tres punto dos kilómetros de aquí-dijo Carlos revisando la computadora que Jay había traído.

Dicho y hecho los ocho jóvenes villanos se pusieron en camino, aunque a Carlos primero intentó volver a su videojuego, antes de ser acarrerado por sus amigos. Quince minutos después estaban en las puertas del Museo de Historia Natural de Auradon, y con mucha cautela se fijaron por los vidrios de las puertas.

Al mirar, vieron el lobby, donde un guardia se hallaba vigilando los monitores, a través de los cuales se podían ver varios tesoros de los héroes de Auradon o de personalidades del Reino de los Héroes: el tridente de Tritón, la lámpara de Aladdin, la casi mítica rosa del Rey Bestia, la zapatilla de cristal de Cenicienta... Pero lo que llamó su atención en particular era lo que se hallaba en el mismo lobby: una vieja rueca de madera, de aspecto simple, en cuyo atril aparecía "Rueca de Maléfica".

-¿Esa es la rueca de tu madre?-preguntó Jay divertido a la hija de la dueña del artefacto.

-Si... es algo tonta-secundó Carlos.

-¿Algo? Es muy tonta-terció Marguerite, haciendo reír a los dos chicos.

-Es mágica, no tiene que verse siniestra-defendió Mal el arma de su madre contra Aurora.

-Además, mientras más inocente, más atrae a los incautos-secundó Delphine con una sonrisa.

-Pero si quieren ver algo realmente siniestro...-dijo Corey con algo de misterio, señalando uno de los monitores, por el cual se mostraba un hacha cuya hoja y contrafilo formaban un corazon, y en cuyo filo aún se mostraban manchas de sangre seca. La sola forma del hacha les dio una pista del interés del Príncipe de Corazones en ella.

-El hacha de tu madre-concluyó Evie.

-Del verdugo personal de mi madre-corrigió Corey a su amiga-pero no pierde su dramatismo, la cantidad de tontos que cayeron ante esa belleza por desafiar a Madre-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Mantén ese entusiasmo, C.R.-dijo Mal, llamando a Corey por su apodo cariñoso-para cuando acabe la noche, tu madre y tú podrán decapitar a quienes quieran con esa hacha-agregó mientras sacaba el libro de hechizos de su madre- _Mágica amiga, llegó la hora, que mi víctima se duerma ahora_ -citó, en un intento de hacer al guardia tocar la infame rueca y lograr que se durmiera.

Por desgracia, lo único que pasó fue que el guardia soltó un sonoro bostezo, más por el aburrimiento que por estar bajo la influencia del hechizo de Mal, antes de seguir dedicándose a revisar los monitores.

-Vaya, eso fue muy impresionante-dijo Jay con sarcarmo, haciéndose reir a si mismo y a Carlos y Oscar.

-Intenta con otro-sugirió Delphine a su amiga pelimorada, quien sólo asintió con aceptación.

- _Pincha su dedo, pincha y quema, que mi enemigo luego se duerma_ -citó la hija del Dragón, y con ese hechizo si tuvo el efecto deseado: el guardia, al parecer movido por la curiosidad, se acercó a la rueca y sin poder evitarlo se dejó pinchar el dedo por el huso, movido por el cansansio se echó a los pies de la rueca y se quedó dormido-ahora no es tan tonta-dijo Mal con burla. Pero al intentar abrir la puerta se encontró con que estaba cerrada con llave.

-¿Es extraño que a mí no me sorprenda?-preguntó Marguerite al ver que Mal no lograba abrir la puerta.

-Atrás amigos-dijo Jay, antes de prepararse para abrir la puerta de una patada. Mientras, Mal revisaba su libro, antes de encontrar un hechizo que seriviría.

- _Velocidad, agilidad, no patearé pero se abrirá_ -citó, y la puerta se abró por arte de magia, justo a tiempo para que Jay, quien iba a intentar abrirla de una patada voladora, acabara cayendo al piso-¿vienes?-preguntó Mal divertida, dándole una suave patada al pasar al lado del ladrón caído, seguido por los demás, aunque Carlos se detuvo para ayudar a Jay a levantarse, aunque naturalmente el chico con el orgullo herido reaccionó mal.

-Quería ayudar-dijo el menor ante la tan grosera reacción de su amigo, antes de seguirlos.

Intentando no despertar al guardia, los ocho se escabulleron por los pasillos del museo, aprovechando para ver las invaluables reliquias que se hallaban en éste, decidiendo cuales reclamarían para ellos mismos o sus padres y cuales simplemente destrozarían cuando liberaran a los villanos. Subieron al siguiente piso y, al pasar por la "Galería de Villanos", no pudieron evitar notar una estremecedora y sobrecogedora sorpresa.

La galería constaba de estatuas de ceras de los villanos, entiéndase, sus padres: la Reina Malvada, con su infame manzana en la mano, Jafar a medio aire con su baston alzado; Gastón con su escopeta al hombro y preparándose para dispararle a un objetivo invisible; el Doctor Facilier apoyando su peso en su bastón, ofreciendo una tenebrosa sonrisa, rodeado de sus demonios sombra, hechos para el modelo de plástico transparente tintado de oscuro; Cruella persiguiendo a algunos cachorros de dálmata por un puente; Oogie Boogie apoyado contra una de sus máquinas de tortura estilizadas como juegos de azar, sonriendo malévolamente y con unos dados en la mano; la Reina de Corazones, con su marido al lado, con una expresión de furia total mientras señalaba a un objetivo invisible y una hacha idéntica a la que los chicos habían visto en el monitor en la mano; y en el centro se hallaba una escultura de Maléfica, de pie con los brazos extendidos y alzando su cetro.

-¿Mami?-preguntó Evie por lo bajo al ver la estatua de su madre.

-Genial-declaró Jay al ver la de su progenitor.

-Jamás volveré a olvidar su día-declaró Carlos viendo con miedo la estatua de su madre.

-Y yo creía que Madre ya daba miedo-dijo Corey, sintiendo que era a él a quien su madre señalaba.

-¿Y crees que mi papá no da miedo?-preguntó Marguerite con sarcasmo, sintiéndose el blanco al que su padre apuntaba con su escopeta.

-Y la que nos espera si fallamos-señaló Oscar

-Bueno, la varita no está aquí, mejor vámonos-declaró Delphine, y todos se retiraron salvo por Mal quien se quedó rezagada observando la estatua de su madre.

Luego de que Mal finalmente se les uniera pasado un rato (N/a: o sea cuando hace su soliloquio musical), finalmente divisaron lo que venían a buscar: la varita del Hada Madrina. Rápidamente bajaron a donde podrían tomar la varita más fácilmente, con Jay a la cabeza, y cuando el resto llego hacia la planta baja, Jay ya pasaba por debajo del barandal para que los visitantes no tocaran la varita con intención de tomarla. Pero a Mal le parecía que era demasiado fácil.

-Jay, no-le dijo al ladrón, intuyendo que algo no andaba bien, pero el hijo de Jafar sólo la vio burlón antes de seguir lo que hacía, desoyendo las advertencias del hada malvada.

Lo que pasó a continuación ninguno se lo esperaba: apenas Jay intentó agarrar la varita, su mano revotó en un campo de fuerza, y acto seguido empezó a sonar una fortísima y ensordecedora alarma, que a ninguno le costaba imaginar que habría despertado al guardia de su sueño mágico.

-¿Un campo de fuerza y una alarma?-preguntó Carlos al notar la metida de pata que habían cometido.

-¿No es un poco excesivo?-preguntó Jay a su vez.

-Dado que es el objeto mágico más poderoso, yo creo que para ellos no-señaló Delphine.

-Vámonos de aquí-declaró Mal, y los ocho corrieron como si sus padres los persiguieran.

Bajaron hacia el lobby a toda prisa, procurando no tomar el camino por el que subieron para evitar encontrarse con el guardia, y ya en el lobby Carlos se las ingenió para apagar la alarma y, dado que el teléfono había sonado, convencer a los de seguridad de que había sido una falla en el sistema, antes de seguir a sus amigos afuera del museo.

-Bien hecho, Jay, ahora tenemos que ir a la escuela mañana-señaló Mal, recalcando lo único que empeoraba su noche, mientras ella y los otros corrían de vuelta a la Academia Auradon, para su nada esperado primer día de clases.

Continuará…

Un nuevo capítulo para éste fic, que la verdad me entusiasma poder continuar finalmente. Ojalá les guste, lo recomienden a sus amistades y dejen reviews que saben que me motivan a seguir escribiendo esto, y para esforzarme en actualizar más rápido.


	3. Conexión Mágica

Disclaimers: Descendientes no me pertenece sino a Disney, sólo uso los personajes para este fanfic, escrito por diversión y sin esperar una paga más allá de los reviews y las lecturas que ustedes me dan. Si notan algún parecido con la película, es porque es una versión propia de los eventos de esta, en la que incluyo OC de mi creación.

Vidas Descendientes

Capitulo 3: Conexión Mágica

Decir que la primera noche de los jóvenes de la Isla en Auradon fueron puros sueños y caramelos hubieran sido puras mentiras y calumnias, pues durante la noche los ocho isleños tuvieron fuertes pesadillas respecto al castigo que recibirían de sus padres por fallar en su plan, desde simplemente ser tratados con frialdad (Mal, Evie y Marguerite), pasando a ser castigados (Jay y Oscar) hasta lo que incluso para ellos que eran villanos en entrenamiento era aterrador (Carlos, Delphine y Corey).

Jay tuvo que despertar a Carlos pues el menor no dejaba de gritar en sueños, gritos que evidenciaban que en su pesadilla era sádicamente castigado por su madre, y en contra de todo en lo que el joven ladrón creía como villano, abrazó fuertemente al de pelo bicolor cuando éste rompió en llanto; Lonnie ofreció sin éxito consolar a Delphine cuando esta logró despertarse de su sueño donde revivía la derrota de su padre, sólo que era a ella a la que los "amigos" del Doctor Facilier arrastraban a su mundo; y Corey actuó con rabia cuando Aziz se mostrara preocupado por él cuando logro despertar de su pesadilla donde su madre cumplía su amenaza de decapitarlo por fallar, más por mostrarse débil que por la amabilidad del príncipe de Agrabah.

Luego de bañarse, lo que para los jóvenes villanos resultó en un punto a favor de Auradon pues fue la primera vez que se bañaron con agua caliente y con toallas suaves esperando al final, cada uno se arregló, Marguerite con una blusa color caqui, jeans de mezclilla ajustados, botas de caña alta, y una chamarra negra con la mitad de una silueta cabeza de ciervo estampada en la parte izquierda; Delphine con una camiseta morado vino con un dibujo de líneas de su escudo de muñeco vudú, guantes de red color morado, pantalones de lona negros y botas color vino; Corey con una camisa blanca de botones, una pajarita roja, un chaleco negro con rosas blancas y rojas bordadas en la solapa derecha, pantalones negros y tenis rojos con blanco; y Oscar una camiseta negra, pantalones color pergamino, botas de combate, su gorro de lana y una chamarra con capucha color pergamino, negro y verde, que imitaba su característico estilo de entre-cosido de una manera más limpia, con su escudo de luna verde bordada en el hombro de su manga derecha (N/a: dudo que haga falta mencionar como van vestidos Mal, Evie, Carlos y Jay al día siguiente, o si?).

Aunque ninguno lo admitiera, y en el caso de Marguerite afirmara que el poder ser devuelta a la Isla era lo único que la detenía de ir desnuda, en el fondo los ocho agradecían que Ben se hubiera tomado la molestia de mandar a comprarles y hacerles ropa nueva, además de asegurarse de que estuviera estilizada de acuerdo a su respectivo gusto.

Al revisar sus respectivos horarios, notaron que para su frustración eran muy pocas las clases en las que mínimo dos de ellos estarían juntos, de hecho sólo había una clase que los ocho tomarían todos juntos, y era justo la que ninguno quería tomar y con la que aparentemente empezarían todos los días: Bondad Correctiva Inicial, aquella en la que Ben y el Hada Madrina ingenuamente esperaban convencerlos de olvidar su maligna formación y abrazar el buen camino. Y la primera clase era consistía en el Hada Madrina preguntándoles qué harían en determinada situación.

-Si alguien te acerca a su bebé que llora, tú, ¿A, lo hechizas? ¿B, lo encierras en una torre? ¿C, le das un biberón? ¿O D, le arrancas el corazón?-preguntó la directora, al parecer sin notar que los jóvenes villanos se veían los unos a los otros con expresiones de extrañeza, cuando la hija de la Reina Malvada levantó la mano-Evie-dijo la directora feliz de que la peliazul quisiera participar.

-¿Cuál era la segunda?-preguntó la chica, haciendo al resto poner los ojos en blanco por el acto de boba de su amiga.

-Sí, ¿alguien más?-preguntó la directora, queriendo mostrarse paciente ante la joven peliazul-Mal-decidió, al ver a la hija de Maléfica ensimismada con su cuaderno.

-C, le doy un biberón-contestó la pelimorada con simpleza.

-Correcto, otra vez-felicitó el Hada Madrina con una sonrisa, pues era la cuarta vez que la Hija del Dragón contestaba correctamente.

-Hoy estás muy inteligente-felicitó Carlos a su amiga.

-Sí, Mal, ¿cómo sabes todas las respuestas?-preguntó Oscar con diversión.

-Sólo elijo la que suena aburrida-explicó la pelimorada con simpleza, sacándole exclamaciones de entendimiento del resto de los jóvenes villanos.

-Tiene mucho sentido-reconoció Evie por lo bajo.

Luego de una breve visita de la hija del Hada Madrina, Jane, y decir breve era lo justo pues incluso le pidió a los jóvenes isleños que olvidaran haberla visto ("Aw, que tierno, cree que la hechizaremos si sólo nos dice "hola"" le había dicho Delphine a Marguerite por lo bajo con burla), la directora decidió continuar con la lección.

-Si encuentran un frasco con veneno, tú, ¿A, lo pones en el vino del rey? ¿B, lo pones en una fruta? ¿O C, entregas el frasco a las autoridades?-preguntó la directora, al parecer ignorando las risas de Evie, Mal, Corey y Delphine ante la segunda opción.

Carlos intentó aprovechar el consejo de Mal y responder correctamente la siguiente pregunta justo como había sugerido la pelimorada, pero Jay lo agarró del brazo y se lo mantuvo abajo, mientras el joven ladrón le robaba la pregunta y el elogio de la directora. Cuando el De Vil reclamó por lo que el chico de Agrabah había hecho, acabó enredado en un forcejeo con el joven ladrón, al cual Marguerite no dudó en unirse, acabando con los tres adolescentes siendo enviados por el Hada Madrina al campo de Tourney, los dos chicos como jugadores y la chica como animadora.

Contrario a lo que los jóvenes isleños pensaban, acabaron disfrutando la experiencia jugando Tourney, pues Jay acabo demostrando un talento natural para el juego, y en un interesante giro de los acontecimientos, Marguerite y Carlos acabaron cambiando de lugar, yéndose la Hija del Cazador donde los jugadores, donde imitó el ejemplo de su amigo de dejar a Chad Charming en el piso y ser elogiada por el entrenador, y Carlos con los animadores, donde impresionó a la entrenadora, ninguna otra que la legendaria Esmeralda, con su flexibilidad.

Ben, esperando que el entrenador no lo notara, pasaba parte de la practica mirando a los animadores en su propia practica, aunque lo hacía mucho más interesado en el chico de pelo monocromático, agradeciendo que sabía mantener la compostura lo suficiente para no mostrar la sorpresa que sintió al ver al menor realizar un Split perfecto. Y otra ventaja era saber que de haberse dejado llevar por la sorpresa seguramente en esos momentos su jersey estaría manchado de baba.

De pronto pasó algo que ninguno, salvo seguramente Jay y Marguerite, se esperaba: mientras Carlos se levantaba luego de realizar el Split, de pronto puso una cara de completo espanto y empezó a correr como si el Diablo lo persiguiera, siendo seguido de cerca por un perrito de pelaje color miel, ignorando los llamados de una preocupada Esmeralda.

Ben, casi sin pensarlo, ofreció a la entrenadora de los animadores a ir a ver si el joven De Vil se hallaba bien y fue camino al bosque a buscar al menor. Tras unos minutos buscando, y empezando a preocuparse por el bienestar del de pelo bicolor, vio al chico subido a un árbol, mirando aterrorizado al perro, mientras el pequeño can lo veía con curiosidad.

-¿Carlos?-preguntó Ben confundido ante la curiosa escena.

-¿Ben? ¡Ben, ayúdame!-suplicó el menor-¡Sé que es un asesino! ¡Va a perseguirme y a morderme el cuello! ¡Es un animal feroz, rabioso y salvaje!-declaró señalando al perro con un dedo atemorizado.

-Oye, ¿quién te dijo eso?-preguntó Ben, confundido ante las palabras del de pelo bicolor.

-Mi madre-declaró Carlos.

-¿Cruella?-preguntó Ben confundido, aunque luego se sintió tonto al darse cuenta que la respuesta era más que obvia.

-Sí, ella es entrenadora, sabe de esto-explicó el menor-¡No lo acerques a ti, te atacará!-dijo espantado al ver que el príncipe levantaba al perrito del suelo y lo cargaba.

-Tranquilo, no te hará nada, se llama Chico, suele seguirnos a todas partes-explicó el de pelo canela mientras acariciaba al animalito. Al verlo, Carlos finalmente tomó valor y bajó lentamente del árbol, antes de acercarse al joven príncipe.

-Ahora ya no parece un animal feroz, rabioso y salvaje-declaró el menor, mientras se animaba y empezaba a acariciar al perro-si, eres un buen chico-dijo, mientras Ben con cuidado le pasaba al perro para que lo sostuviera.

-Sé que crecer en la Isla no fue fácil-dijo Ben con tristeza.

-Sí, las caricias en la barriga no eran muy comunes-dijo el menor con la misma tristeza, mirando al príncipe a los ojos, cosa que hizo que el mayor notara toda la tristeza e impotencia que los ojos chocolate del menor cargaban.

-Eres bueno-dijo el joven príncipe poniéndole una mano en el hombro al pequeño villano, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-en las acrobacias, se nota que tienes talento como animador-agregó, esperando que con eso Carlos no pensara mal de él.

-Sí, la verdad es que me gustó mucho-declaró Carlos con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, dejaré que se conozcan, yo iré a excusarte con la entrenadora Esmeralda-ofreció el mayor, mientras empezaba a retirarse.

-Sí, gracias, Ben-agradeció el joven De Vil, mientras se sentaba en un tronco caído y se ensimismaba mimando a Chico.

En su camino de regreso al campo de la escuela, Ben no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro a Carlos, quien se había perdido en mimar al pequeño perro, y no pudo evitar suspirar con tristeza. Sabía que Cruella De Vil debía odiar a los perros tras la derrota que le valió su sentencia en la Isla de los Perdidos pero, ¿criar a su propio hijo para que les tuviera miedo? Hacía a Ben preguntarse qué tanto más habrían sufrido Carlos y el resto viviendo en la Isla.

Mientras tanto, Corey caminaba con dirección a los invernaderos, considerando ridículo que el Hada Madrina decidiera que lo mejor era irse a ayudar a los que los cuidaban; le hacía pensar que no era del agrado de la directora. Aunque la verdad él preferiría irse a aburrir que meterse en problemas porque los jardineros le fueran a la maestra con el chisme de que nunca se presentó, sabiendo Corey que el Hada Madrina ya les habría avisado que él iría.

Corey vio con venenoso desdén las flores que se hallaban ahí, no acabando de entender por qué los de Auradon les daban tanto interés a algo como esas flores, cuando vio algo que sí le llamó la atención: en una esquina del invernadero, había una enorme colección de rosas de todos los colores, rosas rojas, amarillas, rosas, blancas, e incluso de colores exóticos como verdes, purpuras, azules e incluso rosas negras. Las que más le llamaron la atención eran sin duda las purpuras.

-Veo que ya notaste que tenemos rosas del País de las Maravillas-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y al voltearse se encontró con su compañero de cuarto, Aziz. Corey no pudo evitar notar que el otro chico usaba un atuendo deportivo en que destacaba el azul y el blanco, y lo bastante ajustado para que se notara el cuerpo atlético del príncipe.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que acosarme?-preguntó el chico de pelo rojo y negro con enfado. El chico árabe sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida.

-Debería estar en práctica de Tourney, pero oí de un par de pajaritos que estarías aquí y pedí al entrenador que me excusara por un rato para venir a ver a mi compañero de cuarto favorito-dijo el príncipe de Agrabah con una sonrisa.

Dado que dijo venir de practicar ese ridículo y complicado juego que les gustaba a los de Auradon, al Príncipe de Corazones no le costó adivinar que los "pajaritos" de los que su compañero de cuarto hablaba eran Jay, Carlos y Marguerite. Corey se anotó mentalmente reclamarles a los tres por ir y contarle al príncipe de Agrabah dónde podía encontrarlo.

-Si te interesa, además de las rosas tenemos otras flores del País de las Maravillas, tal vez cuidarlas te hagan sentir como en casa, ya que son de donde eran tus padres-explicó el muchacho árabe, guiando a Corey hacia donde había un grupo de flores vivientes, que conversaban animadamente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo querría cuidar un montón de flores?-preguntó el de pelo negro y rojo con desdén, enfadándose al oír varios comentarios burlones de las flores-¡Cállense si no quieren que las bañe en herbicida!-les gritó en un intento de callarlas, ofendiendo en el proceso a las flores.

-¡Qué grosero!-dijo un girasol a su compañera.

-Ally es mucho más simpática-declaró un lirio del valle con tono burlón.

-Y más bonita-secundó un guisante de olor también con burla.

Aziz no pudo evitar notar que, para esas alturas, la cara de Corey estaba tan roja como gran parte de su atuendo, y no le costaba adivinar que al chico de la Isla poco le faltaba para gritar la mítica frase de su progenitora, ni decir de realizarla él mismo. Así que antes de que el de pelo negro con rojo hiciera algo "drástico", el príncipe de Agrabah decidió tomar la situación él mismo.

-Sólo sé paciente con ellas y ya verás cómo te las ganas más rápido de lo que Abu se come todo un plato de dátiles-le dijo a su compañero de cuarto al tiempo que le ponía uno de los mandiles, arriesgándose a lo que el otro chico le hiciera, y se lo anudaba en la espalda, antes de ofrecerle un par de guantes de trabajo, que Corey le arrebató de las manos mientras le tiraba puñales con los ojos.

Sabiendo que no tenía más opción que empezar a trabajar, el Hijo de la Reina de Corazones se puso los guantes, agarró una pala de jardinería y empezó a trabajar, aunque en su fuero interno aguantándose para no usar la pala para apuñalar al príncipe de Agrabah. Dejó sus pensamientos homicidas por un segundo para fijarse en el chico árabe, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa boba que molestaba al isleño.

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto me ves, Abubu?-preguntó el de pelo negro con rojo con desdén. Su comentario, con todo y su tono desdeñoso, sólo provocó que la sonrisa de Aziz se ensanchara.

-Sólo que te ves muy bello cuando te ves así de concentrado en tu trabajo-dijo el chico árabe con algo parecido a la ensoñación en su voz. Su comentario por su parte hizo que Corey se sonrojara furiosamente, haciendo que su cara compitiera con los mechones rojos de su cabello.

-¿No tienes una tonta practica a la cual volver? No querrás que el Entrenador, o el Hada Madrina, sepan que pediste permiso para ausentarte para molestar a tu compañero-dijo el Príncipe de Corazones con una sonrisa burlona, imaginando la cara de espanto del otro chico al pensar en lo que pasaría si cumplía su amenaza. Pero para su desconcierto Aziz sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Te doy la razón, lo mejor será que vuelva a la práctica-dijo antes de, para sorpresa de Corey, abrazarlo por los hombros y apretarlo contra él-te veo luego en la habitación, Habibi-le susurró al oído con un tono cariñoso, antes de dirigirse a la puerta e irse del invernadero. Una vez solo, el Príncipe de Corazones bufó con desprecio.

-Habibi-repitió Corey desdeñoso. Luego le preguntaría a Jay qué demonios quería decir esa palabra, pero de algo sí estaba seguro: sin saber qué significaba ya quería golpear a su compañero de cuarto por llamarlo de esa forma.

Por su parte, Delphine se dirigía a las cocinas de la escuela; la hija del Hombre Sombra no entendía por qué de tantas actividades disponibles el Hada Madrina tenía que mandarla a ayudar a los de la cocina, como si ella fuera una vil criada. Y si ser mandada a ayudar en las cocinas era bastante malo para la hija del Vil Pecador, ver ahí a la compañera de cuarto de Marguerite, la hija de la traidora Anastasia Tremaine, agrió todavía más su humor.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Tremaine?-preguntó Delphine con desprecio, comentario que Daphne respondió con una sonrisa amable, la cual le permitió a Delphine a comprender porque Marguerite no soportaba a su compañera; parecía que sus ataques verbales no le afectaban.

-El Hada Madrina dijo que te asigno a trabajar en la cocina, y me pidió que te ayudara-explicó la hija de Anastasia con amabilidad.

-"Es oficial: la gorda nos odia"-dijo Delphine en su cabeza con desprecio.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parecería empezar con preparar unos beignets?-ofreció la rubia sonriente, y su comentario llamó la atención de la joven bruja vudú.

-¿Beignets?-preguntó la chica de color interesada. Podría jurar que había oído a sus padres mencionarlos en algún momento.

-Sí, bueno, tus padres son de Nueva Orleans, así que pensé que probarlos te gustarían-explicó la chica de Auradon, no sin algún de nerviosismo pues temía que la chica de la Isla se ofendiera o se molestara por su sugerencia.

-Me gusta la idea-fue todo lo que respondió la isleña, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia-y bien, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer primero?-preguntó ligeramente imperiosa.

-Bueno, podemos empezar por ponernos los delantales y lavarnos las manos, de ahí te puedo explicar cómo se preparan-empezó a explicar la rubia, y la isleña casi a regañadientes empezó a seguir las indicaciones de la hija de Anastasia para empezar a cocinar.

Finalmente con Oscar, el hijo de la Sombra que Inspira Horror era escoltado por el Hada Madrina a un lugar donde, para su desconcierto, había rollos de tela y maquinas de coser. Por un momento, el Boogie pensó que la directora había cometido un error y lo había llevado a donde se suponía que llevaría a Evie y no a él.

-Hada Madrina, no se suponía que me llevaría al taller de autos no al de… costura-dijo Oscar, resoplando burlón al ver las cosas en la habitación, pero el Hada Madrina sólo sonrió con ternura.

-Supe por un pajarito que de hecho tú mismo cosiste toda tu ropa en la Isla, así que pensé que te ayudaría más a acomodarte aquí en Auradon trabajar en un lugar donde se te haría más fácil trabajar-explicó la directora con amabilidad. A Oscar no le costó imaginar quién le fue con el chisme a la Madrina de Cenicienta.

-Evie-siseó molesto el hijo de Oogie Boogie por lo bajo, mientras negaba con la cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos (N/a: para quienes hubieran visto "Drake y Josh", imaginen como hacían ellos cuando relacionaban a la hermanita con lo que les pasaba a ellos). Todo esto pareció ser ignorado por la directora.

-Dejaré que te familiarices con el taller y todo lo que hay aquí-dijo la mujer con amabilidad antes de salir de la habitación.

Oscar estuvo a punto de aprovechar que el Hada Madrina se había ido de la habitación para irse y regresar a su habitación, pero antes de dar un paso camino hacia la puerta decidió dar un vistazo a las telas y las herramientas que se usaban ahí, quedando sorprendido.

En la Isla ninguno de ellos había tenido ropa nueva, toda la ropa en la Isla era o de segunda mano o remendada, pero en el caso particular de Oscar toda su ropa había sido hecha con retazos de tela que había encontrado o robado en el bazar y alrededores, por lo que tener al alcance telas más completas, y con un aspecto más nuevo, para él podría significar finalmente usar ropa que no daba la imagen de estar hecha con cualquier tela al azar. Decidiendo darle una oportunidad, ser remango las mangas y se puso a trabajar; ya luego convencería a Evie de unirse también para trabajar los dos.

Evie no podría estar más contenta; sólo tenía dos días en Auradon y ya había conseguido al príncipe que su madre siempre quiso que tuviera, y sólo había tenido que prometer aprovechar que su espejo le permitiría tener cualquier respuesta pensable para hacerle la tarea a Chad, era un ganar-ganar. Justo se hallaba cosiendo mientras esperaba a que Mal volviera de lo que fuera había ido a hacer y que el resto llegara para empezar a planear qué hacer ahora que sabían que el plan de usar a Jane para conseguir la varita del Hada Madrina no funcionaría.

Acabo recibiendo una sorpresa cuando vio la puerta abrirse y vio a Carlos entrar, pero la sorpresa mayor, más que ver que el de pelo monocromático llevaba una bolsa que parecía contener un uniforme de animador, fue cuando terminó de entrar al cuarto: Carlos De Vil, el joven villano al que Evie adoraba como si fuera su hermanito, estaba con un perro en brazos, ¡un perro! El animal al que por culpa de Cruella Carlos le tenía terror, y lo cargaba en brazos como si nada.

-Carlos, ¿eso que llevas ahí es un perro?-preguntó la peliazul sorprendida.

-Sí, se llama Chico, lo conocí esta tarde en la práctica, ¿Sabías que no son los animales crueles y salvajes?-preguntó, mientras acariciaba el perro.

-Sí, algo creo haber oído-dijo la Hija de la Reina Malvada, mientras tomaba al animalito de brazos de su amigo, riendo cuando Chico le lamió el mentón-pero preguntó por qué no te asusta estar cerca de él-explicó la chica.

-La verdad… Ben me ayudó-explicó el Hijo de Cruella De Vil, con una sonrisa que sorprendió a su amiga, pues rara vez vio sonreír a Carlos de esa forma, sin tristeza ni timidez…

Pasado un rato, finalmente todo el grupo de jóvenes villanos se encontraba reunido en la habitación de Mal e Evie, disfrutando de los beignets que Delphine había preparado en la cocina, Mal y Corey hablaban sobre el descubrimiento que el de pelo negro con rojo había hecho en los invernaderos, mientras Oscar e Evie hablaban sobre cómo podrían sacar provecho de que el pelinegro estaba ahora en el taller de costura, por no decir que todos se mostraban sorprendidos de ver que Carlos estaba cerca de un perro. Finalmente Jay y Marguerite llegaron, presumiendo haber sido nombrados titulares del equipo de Tourney, cosa que Carlos aprovechó para presumir que él estaba en el equipo de animación; Fue cuando Mal aprovechó para tomar la palabra.

-Bien, como la mayoría ya sabe, no funcionó sólo engañar a Jane para que nos dejara la varita a la mano, así que aprovechando que la Reina de Corazones le dio a Corey su libro de fragancias de rosas mágicas, usaremos otra forma de conseguir la varita-empezó a explicar, y el resto la veía interesado.

-Díganme, ¿nunca les pareció raro ver a seres como Tic Toc, Shere Khan o Scar en la Isla, pero jamás a verdaderas amenazas como la ballena Monstruo, a los Titanes, o a Chernabog?-empezó a preguntar a sus amigos, quienes se vieron los unos a los otros.

-Ahora que lo mencionas siempre me pareció curioso jamás haberlos visto o que los adultos jamás mencionaron qué pasó con ellos-concordó Delphine.

-Yo una vez quise preguntarle a papá, pero él me ignoró olímpicamente-secundó Oscar.

-Bueno, resulta que ya sé dónde se encuentran-reveló la pelimorada, sorprendiendo al resto, haciéndola sonreír satisfecha-están convertidos en piedra, en un lugar que los de Aburridon llaman "El Parque de las Bestias", al parecer pensaron que mandarlos a la Isla sería muy cruel para nuestros padres-explicó a sus amigos.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver?-preguntó Jay confundido de lo que su amiga quería decir.

-Ahí entro yo, yo y alguien que se encuentra en ese parque, alguien del pasado de mi madre-empezó a explicar Corey-el Jabberwocky-reveló el chico con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo todavía más al resto.

-¿El Jabberwocky? ¿No era el enorme dragón que tu madre usó para hacerse con el poder del País de las Maravillas?-preguntó Evie interesada.

-Exacto, y justamente en éste libro tengo cómo preparar la fragancia de rosas purpuras que mi madre usaba para poder mantenerlo controlado-explicó el Príncipe de Corazones orgulloso.

-¿Y exactamente para qué necesitamos mantener controlada a esa cosa?-preguntó Jay interesado.

-Yo no soy experto, pero creo que sería para evitar ser la cena de ese dragón, ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó Oscar.

-Exacto, entonces sería cosa de que Corey haga la fragancia de rosas purpuras, yo use magia para liberar al Jabberwocky, y controlarlo para usarlo para destruir la barrera-declaró Mal con malicia.

-Ya imagino la expresión de felicidad de Madre cuando vea a su Jabberbebéwocky libre otra vez-declaró el de pelo negro con rojo encantado.

-Wow, paren sus caballos ustedes dos-dijo Evie de pronto-no digo que liberar a un terrible dragón y aterrorizar a los de Auradon no sería divertido, pero creo que deberíamos dejar ese plan para reserva y pensar en algo más sutil-señaló.

-Además, Corey, ¿El Jabberwocky no está como estatua porque sin su perfume tu madre no podía controlarlo? Como que eso no dice que él la quisiera mucho-secundó Jay, y por mucho que les molestara, todos incluso Corey y Mal tuvieron que reconocer que la Hija de la Vieja Bruja y el Hijo del Genio Malvado tenían razón. Aunque eso no evitó que la pelimorada resoplara con enfado.

-Sí, Evie, porque según Jay y tú un plan fuera de liberar al dragón nos llegará al abrir la puerta-ironizó la Hija del Dragón, mientas se levantaba para abrir la puerta que alguien estaba tocando.

Como si la ironía de Mal tuviera algún encanto, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con el príncipe Ben, quien tras hacer unos ofrecimientos de paz y preguntar cómo había sido el primer día de los jóvenes villanos, no dudó en confirmarles que su pareja, fuera quien fuera, estaría en primer lugar para presenciar su coronación en poco más de un mes, y eso fue lo que hizo que a Mal se le ocurriera un muy perfecto plan.

Un rato después, el grupo de villanos se encontraban en la cocina de la escuela, sacando provecho de que Delphine como parte del grupo de cocina tenía completo acceso, para hacer una poción de amor que esconderían en algo tan inocente como una galleta, aunque faltaba una lagrima de dolor humano sincero para completarse. Como si su estrella de la mala suerte los escuchara, la compañera de Delphine, Lonnie, arribó a la cocina.

Si bien todos se espantaron al ver a Lonnie probar la masa de galletas, vieron que la poción no hizo efecto en ella, lo que hizo que Jay se llevara una decepción de ver que su carisma natural pareció tampoco afectar a la chica, quien empezó a hablar de chispas de chocolate, cuando hizo una pregunta que tomó por sorpresa a los ocho chicos.

-¿Sus madres jamás les hicieron galletas de chocolate? Como cuando está lloviendo, acompañadas de un vaso de leche fría y están bien calientes y todo cobra una nueva dimensión-dijo la chica asiática, mostrándose emocionada al pensar en las galletas que su madre horneaba-¿por qué me ven todos así?-preguntó ligeramente confundida, al ver que los ocho hijos de villanos se le habían quedado viendo con tristeza, como si les hubieran dado a todos un golpe en la boca del estomago.

-Nuestra vida fue… muy diferente-fue todo lo que pudo decir Mal como explicación, mientras se concentraba en batir la masa.

-Ya lo sé, sólo pensé que… hasta los villanos amaban a sus hijos-dijo la Hija de la Heroína, queriendo animar a los isleños, pero pareció que su comentario sólo empeoró las cosas-eso es horrible-fue todo lo que pudo decir, arrepentida de haber tocado el tema; ni notó cuando una lagrima empezó a rodar por sus mejilla hasta que Mal se la limpió con un dedo.

Y con eso los hijos de los villanos sencillamente despidieron a Lonnie, agradeciéndole su preocupación, y Delphine prometiendo que en poco iría ella también a la habitación y hasta alabando lo bien que Mal había tratado su cabello para que la chica no levantara sospechas. Una vez lista la masa los chicos llevaron a hornear las galletas con poción de amor.

Una vez listas las galletas y que Mal las guardara, los ocho hijos de villanos fueron a dormir para esperar al siguiente día, aunque Carlos decidió arriesgarse y salir a caminar un rato acompañado de Chico, pues quería pensar en cómo las cosas habían cambiado en sólo dos días que estaban en el Reino de los Héroes.

Apenas ayer se moría de miedo de sólo pensar tener un perro cerca, y ahora caminaba de lado de uno, estando en el lugar que su madre le había enseñado a desdeñar, y sabiendo que mañana luego de las clases le esperaba una práctica con los animadores, cosa que tampoco pensó hacer jamás. Y todo gracias al príncipe Ben.

-Carlos, hola-escuchó una voz a su espalda ("Hablando del ángel" pensó Carlos con ironía) y al voltearse se halló con el heredero al trono-¿qué haces fuera tan tarde? Ya pasó el toque de queda-señaló el mayor.

-Saqué a pasear a Chico un rato, y podría yo hacerte la misma pregunta-declaró el De Vil divertido.

-Touché-aceptó el de pelo canela divertido-¿y no te da cosa salir tú sólo a estas horas?-preguntó el príncipe interesado y algo preocupado.

-Nah, es casi mi elemento, mamá podía encerrarme en un closet por horas, unos minutos fuera no me harán nada-presumió el de pelo bicolor.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ben confundido, queriendo estar seguro que había oído mal- _"no dijo eso, ¿verdad? Digo, incluso los villanos aman a sus hijos, ¿verdad?"_ -se preguntó mentalmente, no queriendo procesar lo que el menor dijo.

-Nada, nada-dijo Carlos al darse cuenta que dijo algo que tal vez no debía. Ben sólo negó con la cabeza, queriendo deshacer sus pensamientos.

-Ven, será mejor que te acompañe a tu cuarto-ofreció el mayor, sintiendo que era su responsabilidad asegurarse que el menor llegara a su cuarto.

-Aceptare gustoso-empezó a decir el menor, cosa que puso al príncipe alerta por el tono que uso-¡pero primero alcánzame!-dijo divertido, antes de echar a correr acompañado de Chico. Ben no pudo evitar carcajearse antes de correr detrás del De Vil.

Tras unos minutos, Ben alcanzó a Carlos, y al intentar taclearlo sólo hizo que ambos rodaran por el césped sin dejar de reír, hasta quedar Ben encima de Carlos, los dos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, al punto de ni notar que Chico se hallaba sentado junto a ellos mirándolos con curiosidad.

- _"¿Quién se atrevería a tratar mal a esa carita? ¿A esa linda, linda carita pecosa?_ -se preguntó Ben, sin siquiera detenerse a considerar que había descrito la cara de Carlos como "linda" o notar que al parecer Carlos también se le quedó mirando. Fue el ladrido de Chico el que los devolvió a la realidad.

-D-debería llevarte a tu dormitorio, no vaya a ser que el Hada Madrina llegue y note que los dos estamos fuera de la cama-propuso el pelicanela mientras se levantaba.

-S-sí, c-c-creo que sería lo mejor-respondió el menor, mientras aceptaba la mano que Ben le ofrecía para levantarse, completamente rojo, lo que hizo que el príncipe se sonrojara al notar como el sonrojo destacaba las pecas de Carlos.

Y así se fueron los dos jóvenes, el joven príncipe escoltando al hijo de Cruella De Vil a su cuarto, antes de irse al suyo propio, queriendo con fuerza que el otro no notara que tenía el corazón latiendo como si quisiera salirse de su pecho…

Continuara…

Luego de una larga ausencia, finalmente pude continuar esta historia, ojala dejen muchos reviews y además se lo comenten a sus amigos. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo, el cual pueda subir pronto.


	4. Poción de Amor

Disclaimers: Descendientes no me pertenece sino a Disney, sólo uso los personajes para este fanfic, escrito por diversión y sin esperar una paga más allá de los reviews y las lecturas que ustedes me dan. Si notan algún parecido con la película, es porque es una versión propia de los eventos de esta, en la que incluyo OC de mi creación.

Vidas Descendientes

Capitulo 4: Poción de Amor

Era el día del gran juego de Tourney contra los Halcones del Bosque de Sherwood, y la verdad Ben estaba pensando en hacer la primera malicia en toda su vida y hacerse el enfermo para faltar al juego, pues durante la noche se la había pasado gran parte pensando en lo ocurrido con Carlos, y la verdad no estaba seguro de cómo iba a enfrentar al pequeño villano luego de eso.

El príncipe de Auradon era consciente que había sentido una corriente eléctrica en su espina que nunca había sentido cuando estaba con Audrey, una que lo hacía sentir verdaderamente bien y sabía que Carlos también había sentido esa sensación; Lo que no sabía, y le preocupaba pensar, era qué hubiera pasado si Chico no les hubiera ladrado para llamar su atención.

Sabiendo que no podía, y la verdad ni quería, escapar para siempre de Carlos, y que de hecho tenía un compromiso con el equipo como co-capitán, el de pelo color miel no tuvo más elección que levantarse de la cama y arreglarse para su día, que incluía el gran partido.

Por otra parte, Carlos se levantaba de un sueño que lejos de ser reparador lo había dejado con más preguntas que con las que se fue a dormir. Sabía que había corrido un gran riesgo lo que había ocurrido con Ben, pero no pudo evitarlo, y en el fondo de su corazón agradecía a Chico por la oportunidad que tuvo con el joven príncipe.

Un secreto que nadie sabía, ni siquiera sus compañeros, era que el joven De Vil sentía una gran admiración por el príncipe Ben, desde que lo vio por primera vez en televisión cuatro años atrás, cuando vio por televisión la primera aparición formal ante los medios del heredero de Auradon, que fue precisamente la cobertura de su doceavo cumpleaños. Y cabía decir que salía bastante guapo.

Desde ese día, Carlos seguía de cerca al joven príncipe, de hecho siempre procuraba ver todas las apariciones en televisión del chico de pelo miel, ya fuera en su casa, aprovechando de que su madre no se hallaba en casa, o en su casa del árbol abrazando a su querida Belcebú mientras escapaba de su progenitora. No es que estuviera obsesionado con Ben de manera insana y perturbadora, sólo que admiraba lo amable que era y el gran corazón que tenía el joven, y en el fondo siempre deseó conocerlo en persona.

Pero una cosa era conocerlo en persona y otra muy distinta haber estado a punto de besarlo, como el de pelo blanco y negro sabía que había estado a punto de pasar, de no haber ladrado Chico. Ahora Carlos estaba nervioso de qué estaría pensando el príncipe sobre lo ocurrido. El ladrido del pequeño can llamó su atención, y Carlos sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba al animalito. Apenas hace tres días le daba terror estar cerca de un perro, y ahora hasta tenía pensado pedirle a Evie que le confeccionara accesorios a Chico que combinaran con los trajes que su casi hermana le había prometido hacerle.

- _"¿Quién diría que estaría acariciando un perro viviendo en Auradon?"_ -pensó el jovencito mientras rascaba el mentón del perrito.

-Bien, ya estás despierto-dijo Jay, quien salía del baño ya vestido-¿listo para el súbito cambio de pareja de Ben?-preguntó malicioso. Eso tomó al pecoso por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el menor ligeramente sorprendido.

-La poción de amor, ¿recuerdas? ¿La noche anterior?-preguntó, como si pensara que el De Vil tuviera amnesia selectiva.

-Ah, sí, perdona, ando medio distraído por lo del juego de Tourney-se excusó el menor.

-Y eso que seremos Marguerite y yo los que vamos a jugar-señaló el chico árabe divertido-como sea, sólo será que Ben se enamore de Mal, ella robe la varita y listo, los villanos tendrán su final feliz-declaró el ladrón emocionado.

No era que a Carlos lo hiciera sentir muy feliz la idea de hacerle semejante crueldad a Ben, incluso para ellos que eran villanos en entrenamiento era demasiado cruel, pero Jay tenía razón, debía centrarse en el plan, conseguir la varita del Hada Madrina y liberar a sus padres del encierro, era todo lo que importaba al final. Malos de Corazón, ¿Verdad?

Oscar por su parte salía de su baño, vestido con una camiseta de cuello largo color negro, gris y verde en su ya titular patrón de costura, jeans negros con cinturón café, su gorro tejido, guantes de cuero sin dedos, tenis color pergamino y una chamarra color pergamino, gris y marrón, también siguiendo ese patrón característico del Joven Boogie.

-Oye-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, espantándolo, y al voltearse se halló con su compañero de cuarto, Jackson Skellington, quien se terminaba de poner una camiseta negra de manga corta, lo que le permitió a Oscar apreciar la piel pálida con varias costuras del hijo del enemigo de su padre, lo que evidenciaba que Jackson, para fines prácticos, era como su madre, Sally.

-Por el diablo, Skellington, ponte un cascabel-declaró el Hijo de la Sombra que Inspira Horror, queriendo calmarse del espanto sufrido.

-Perdona, viejo, no quise asustarte-declaró el platinado, levantando su manos en supuesta señal de rendición-oye, Oscar, me preguntaba, ¿por qué siempre te vistes en el baño? Ambos somos chicos, dudo que tengamos algo que el otro no tenga, bueno, salvo lo obvio-señaló, haciendo hincapié en las costuras de sus brazos, visibles gracias a las mangas cortas de su camiseta.

- _Ni te imaginas_ -pensó Oscar con amargura-pues para que sepas, no es tu asunto, flacucho-declaró con desprecio el isleño, diciendo el apodo incluso del mismo modo en que su padre lo había usado contra el Rey Calabaza, deteniéndose unos minutos en su camino hacia la salida-oye, Skellington-le dijo de pronto a su compañero.

-¿Si dime, Oscar?-preguntó Jackson con interés.

-¿No te incomoda andar con los brazos descubiertos? Digo, se nota que no eres tan…-Oscar no supo como terminar la oración.

-¿Perfecto como el resto de los de Auradon?-terminó el rubio platinado-soy de la Ciudad de Halloween, ellos ya saben que lo último que me interesa es ser "perfecto", además, ocultar mis costuras sería afirmar que me avergüenza ser como mi mamá-explicó el Príncipe Calabaza.

-Entiendo-fue todo lo que dijo Oscar antes de seguir su camino y salir de la habitación, bajo la mirada fija de su compañero de cuarto.

Una vez fuera, y aprovechando que al parecer no había nadie, Oscar pasó su mano por su torso por sobre la tela de la camiseta, pero de forma que siguió un rastro al parecer especifico desde su hombro izquierdo y por su torso hasta su cintura, antes de suspirar y ponerse en camino hacia el campus.

Delphine, ataviada con una camisa a botones de manga corta color syrah (N/a: un tipo de vino, un poco más oscuro que el color vino tradicional), chaleco y jeans negros, y zapatos de tacón bajo color burdeos, además de su gargantilla al cuello y sus brazaletes y pulseras en sus brazos, llevaba las galletas que habían horneado la noche anterior y habían dejado reposando en la cocina.

Se había asegurado de, en contra de sus principios como villana, levantarse temprano para asegurarse de recogerlas sin arriesgarse a que nadie tomara siquiera una; ya se imaginaba que a Mal no le interesaba tanto la idea de fingir amar al principito, Delphine no estaba segura que a su amiga le hiciera mucha gracia tener a alguien más que a Ben enamorado de ella. De milagro había evitado que algunos chicos que se habían topado en el camino tomaran de las galletas.

Y hablando del diablo, la hija del Hombre Sombra sonrió al ver a su amiga de cabello morado, caminando junto a Evie, y cabía decir que las dos chicas se encontraban usando atuendos sencillamente de miedo. Estaba segura que Evie había cosido ambos atuendos.

-Hablando del demonio-declaró la chica Facilier, llamando la atención de sus amigas-justamente te buscaba, Mal, aquí tengo las galletas para Ben-anunció, ofreciéndole a la Hija del Dragón el platón de galletas, tapadas con una tela suave.

-¿Crees que funcione?-preguntó Evie, levantando la tela para revisar las galletas que ocultaban.

-Es la receta de mi madre, así que seguramente funcionará, sólo una galleta y Ben enloquecerá de amor por mí-declaró Mal no sin algo de arrogancia. Delphine aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos ante la declaración de la pelimorada.

-Bueno, tendremos que darnos prisa, creo que hay que alcanzar a Ben antes de que vaya al campo de Tourney, mientras más rápido hagamos a Ben enamorarse de ti, más rápido conseguiremos la varita-sentenció la chica negra.

-Sí, tienes razón-declararon las otras dos chicas con una sonrisa malévola.

Corey por su parte paseaba por los pasillos en camino para reunirse con el grupo. Ese día se había peinado su cabello en una coleta baja, e iba vestido con una camiseta blanca con mangas rojas, con una rosa hecha a partir de manchas de pintura en el pecho, jeans negros y tenis rojos con blanco, además de sus guantes de red, su sortija de rosa y su corona.

Otro motivo por el cual buscaba darse prisa para llegar donde sus amigos era que quería evitar a su compañero de cuarto, pues lo último que deseaba el Príncipe de Corazones era tener que soportar las atenciones del chico árabe, pues a estas alturas lo único que detenía a Corey de tirarle los dientes a Aziz de un golpe era saber que si lo intentaba lo podrían devolver a la Isla. Y averiguar de Jay lo que "Habibi" significaba no ayudo mucho.

-Los chicos intentando darle las condenadas galletas a Ben, y yo intentando evitar a un árabe degenerado-declaró el de pelo rojo y negro con frustración.

-Habibi, estoy dolido, ¿piensas darle galletas a Ben, pero no a mí?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, espantándolo, y al darse vuelta se encontró con precisamente la persona a quien quería evitar: su atrevido compañero de cuarto, quien iba elegantemente vestido con una camisa árabe blanca con detalles azules, jeans azul claro y tenis blancos. Cabía agregar que tenía las manos en la espalda.

-Maldita sea, Abubu, ¿no tienes un maldito cascabel?-preguntó el isleño molesto, más que nada por no evitar pensar que el árabe lucía apuesto con su atuendo. Aziz sonrió con la pregunta de Corey.

-Creo que tengo derecho a hablar con mi compañero de cuarto, ¿no es así?-preguntó el árabe con una sonrisa entre tierna y divertida.

-¿"Hablar"? Yo diría "acosar", ¿no crees, _Habibi_?-ironizó el Príncipe de Corazones, diciendo con ironía el apodo con el que Aziz lo llamaba. El árabe, para extrañeza del chico isleño, se llevó una mano al corazón con una sonrisa sincera, cerrando los ojos, manteniendo la otra mano a sus espaldas.

-Oírte llamándome "Habibi" enserio me ilumina el día-declaró el príncipe con genuina alegría.

-Tú enserio estás loco-declaró el de pelo negro con rojo desdeñosamente.

-Loco pero por ti, Corey-declaró el Hijo del Diamante en Bruto, mientras mostraba lo que guardaba tras la espalda: un ramo de rosas rojas-son para ti, me aseguré que todas fueran rojas, por si tuvieras eso en común con tu madre-explicó, mientras ofrecía sonriente el ramo a Corey, quien se lo arrebató de mala gana.

-Gracias, supongo-dijo Corey ante el detalle. Para su sorpresa, y ligera incomodidad, Aziz se acercó peligrosamente a él, y por un segundo pensó que le daría un beso en la mejilla.

-Espero que vayas a verme en el partido de Tourney, trataré de hacer varias anotaciones para ti, Habibi-declaró el príncipe de Agrabah, antes de separarse del pseudo-príncipe y seguir por su camino. Una vez solo, Corey se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Tranquilízate, De Crims, eres un príncipe, no puedes dejar que el hijo de una rata callejera te afecte de éste modo-se dijo a sí mismo, pensando en lo que el padre de Jay hubiera dicho de Aziz. Fue cuando notó algo que no notó la primera vez que vio el ramo: entre la rojiza belleza de las rosas, surgía una sola rosa blanca, como una perla en un mar de sangre.

-Ni siquiera sabe armar bien un ramo de rosas-declaró el Príncipe de Corazones con desprecio. Estuvo a punto de sacar la rosa blanca del ramo, tirarla al piso y pisotearla, pero cambió de opinión al darle una segunda mirada a la flor.

Su madre siempre le enseñó que el color rojo era por mucho superior al blanco, jamás dio un porqué claro, sencillamente porque ella lo decía y punto, pero había algo en la pureza del blanco de esa única rosa que le fascinaba. Con un suspiro acomodó suavemente los pétalos de todas las rosas, las rojas y la blanca, y siguió su camino.

Marguerite se dirigía al patio, donde ella y el resto habían acordado la noche anterior que se reunirían para darle a Ben la poción de amor para que se enamorara de Mal y pudieran obtener la varita del Hada Madrina. Ese día iba vestida con una camiseta ajustada amarilla con detalles color café, jeans negros, y botas cafés de caña alta, además de llevar el cabello en una cebolleta, pues el entrenador Jenkins le explicó que debía llevar el pelo recogido para cuando se pusiera el casco.

En el fondo, a Marguerite casi le daba pena tener que abandonar algo como el Tourney, pues concordaba con Jay que no era tan malo practicar un deporte como ese, que los llenaba a los dos de emoción y adrenalina. Claro, tenían que aguantar la idea de tener que trabajar en equipo, lo que para la Hija del Cazador resultaba más agrio por la idea de tener que compartir candelejas con Ben, pero valía la pena poder sentir que demostraba que era tan buena en los deportes como los Gastones y Gil, si no mejor que los tres.

-Disculpa-escuchó decir a alguien a sus espaldas, y al voltearse se encontró con un joven de pelo pelirrojo cobrizo rizado, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos azules, quien iba vestido con una camiseta blanca, jeans y una chamarra color bronce. Marguerite lo reconoció como Herkie, el hijo de Hércules y también un compañero del equipo de Tourney.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Herkie?-preguntó Marguerite con una desdeñosa curiosidad. Fuera lo que fuera que quisiera el Hijo del Héroe, lo mandaría al diablo rápidamente.

-Pues, quería saber si estabas nerviosa, Maggie, y quería preguntarte si necesitabas algo, digo hoy es tu primer partido de Tourney, por no decir que serás la única chica en el campo como jugadora, no es que eso sea malo-empezó a decir el chico griego, rascándose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo, con el rostro pintado de rojo. Eso volvió más notorias las pecas que espolvoreaban el rostro del más alto, las que a Marguerite de golpe le recordaron a las de Carlos, mismas que concordaba con Evie en que eran su punto más difícil de resistir. Pero la isleña se repuso de golpe.

-En primera, vuélveme a llamar "Maggie" y te dormiré de un golpe, en segunda, puede que tú estuvieras nervioso en tu primer partido, pero yo soy una Legume, y a los Legume no hay nada en que nos superen-declaró la rubia no sin algo de la arrogancia típica de su familia.

-¿No te gusta? Es que pensé que "Marguerite" era un nombre demasiado serio y sin energía, casi sin vida, digo, un nombre de solterona-empezó a decir el parte-dios, notándosele en la cara su esperanza de que su comentario hiciera reír a la isleña.

-Así se llamaba mi tía abuela-dijo la rubia, matando al pelirrojo con los ojos.

-Oh, ya veo-respondió Herkie, queriendo que la tierra lo tragase de la vergüenza.

-Como sea, ¿sólo viniste a perder mi tiempo preguntándome si estoy nerviosa?-preguntó la Hija del Cazador con desdén.

-No-dijo el Hijo del Héroe, ganándose otra mirada ponzoñosa de la rubia-quiero decir, también quería preguntarte si, pues no sé, si después del partido se te antojaba ir por una malteada o algo-explicó el muchacho con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Una la malteada?-repitió Marguerite con desprecio, y mentalmente repasó la agenda para su semana: hechizar a Ben, usarlo para robar la varita, derribar la barrera, liberar a sus padres, reinar sobre Auradon…-no, lo siento, no creo poder-dijo la chica con una sonrisa que casi estaba segura hasta Herkie habría notado que era falsa.

-Por favor, Marguerite, te prometo que te divertirás-prometió el adolescente, esperando que no pareciera demasiado desesperado por convencerla. La hija de Gastón lo miró de arriba abajo con expresión aburrida antes de rodar los ojos.

-Lo hablaremos luego del partido-dijo finalmente, antes de pasar de largo al pelirrojo y continuar con su camino.

-Claro, nos vemos en los vestuarios ¡digo! En el campo, no es que fuera a meterme al vestidor de mujeres o que tu vayas a ir al de hombres… quiero decir… nos vemos-dijo el hijo de Hércules, y apenas vio a Marguerite alejarse por una esquina empezó a festejar y dar brincos emocionado, feliz de haber conseguido una cita con ella.

No notó que la isleña había asomado la cabeza por la esquina por la que había doblado, viendo al pelirrojo saltar como canguro mientras reía emocionado y se felicitaba a sí mismo por su "hazaña", y Marguerite no pudo evitar sonreír, pues contra toda su naturaleza villanesca no pudo evitar hallar tierno el actuar del chico, y además ¿para qué negarlo? Herkie era bastante lindo. Sin más siguió su camino, debía reunirse con los otros.

En el patio, Carlos e Evie discutían sobre lo bien que se le veía el uniforme de porrista, y el de pelo monocromático no pudo evitar reírse cuando la peliazul compartió su pensamiento sobre meterse ella también a los animadores, que ni su explicación de que seguro para Mal ya era un fastidio que él fuera porrista para que ella también lo intentara lo salvó del golpe en su oreja proporcionado por la mayor; Jay, Oscar y Delphine, quienes se hallaban más interesados en ver en qué momento Mal atacaría y le daría la poción a Ben que en la plática de los dos más jóvenes presentes. En eso se unieron Marguerite y Corey, que les permitió a los otros ver el ramo de rosas que el Príncipe de Corazones llevaba con él.

-¿Y esas rosas?-preguntó Jay extrañado.

-Yo le pregunté lo mismo y no quiso responder-declaró Marguerite divertida.

-Son muy bonitas-declaró Evie con una sonrisa apenas reparó en el ramo.

-Y son mías-declaró el de pelo negro con rojo arisco, buscando alejar las flores del alcance de la Hija de la Reina Egoísta.

-Si ya acabaron, ya es hora de la función-declaró Delphine, apuntando con la barbilla hacia los casilleros, o mejor dicho hacia donde estaba Mal.

Y justo como la Hija del Hombre Sombra anunció, los chicos vieron como el Príncipe de Auradon, luego de alejarse de Chad y de su futura ex-novia Audrey, se acercaba a Mal, quien no dudó en ofrecerle la galleta, todos se pusieron de pie para acercarse en cuanto vieron que Ben había empezado a comer. Sólo Carlos dudó antes de también ponerse de pie.

- _"Supongo que es el final de esa historia"_ -pensó Carlos no sin cierta amargura.

-Y, ¿cómo te sientes, viejo?-preguntó Jay al joven príncipe en cuanto estuvo cerca de él. Parecía que Ben no notaba que él y el resto de los hijos de villanos lo rodeaban casi como una manada acorralaba a una presa, probablemente porque el confiaba en que las galletas eran un gesto amable.

-La verdad… me siento enamorado-declaró el príncipe esbozando una pequeña, y Jay no pudo evitar soltar una risa al tiempo que chocaba palmas con unos igualmente sonrientes Marguerite y Oscar; Delphine chocó puños con Mal bastante satisfechas las dos, e Evie y Corey se sonrieron el uno al otro maliciosamente mientras asentían satisfechos del resultado; sólo Carlos miraba a Ben con una gran tristeza. Pero en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes de Ben la sonrisa del príncipe se ensanchó.

-De pronto siento ganas de cantar el nombre de él-declaró Ben sonriendo, tomando a todos los jóvenes isleños totalmente por sorpresa. _¿"De él" había dicho?_

-Car…-empezó a decir, o mejor dicho cantar, el joven príncipe, siendo rápidamente callado por Mal cuando esta le puso las manos en la boca.

-Bueno, te dejamos, imagino que tendrás mucho que hacer antes del gran partido-declaró la pelimorada divertida, mientras ella y el resto se despedían del joven príncipe y se retiraban al interior de la escuela-bueno, supongo que igual esto funciona-declaró divertida y satisfecha.

-Y hasta mejor-secundó Oscar-Audrey se va a desmayar-declaró divertido al imaginarse el escenario.

-Ben… se enamoró de mí…-murmuraba Carlos aún sorprendido.

-Mejor tú que yo, a mí no me van los príncipes-declaró Mal simplemente.

-A Carlos sí-declaró Jay divertido.

-Bueno, como sea, aún tenemos un rato antes del partido, así que mejor nos vamos a relajar antes de apreciar el espectáculo-declaró Mal frotándose las manos. Y sin más se el grupo se separó para esperar al partido.

En su habitación, Carlos fue a buscar su uniforme de animador para ir a cambiarse para el partido, además de que intentaba memorizar la rutina que la entrenadora Esmeralda quería que hicieran para el partido, pero la verdad al menor se le hacía imposible siquiera pensar en cuáles serían sus partes en la coreografía de animación por un simple motivo.

-Carlos tiene novio, Carlos tiene novio, Carlos tiene novio, Carlos tiene novio-canturreaban Jay y Oscar, llegando a bailar al ritmo de sus cantos burlones contra el De Vil.

-Ya basta ustedes dos-declaró el de pelo blanco y negro harto de las burlas.

-¿Crees que te dedique varios goles en el partido? Sería divertido verlo dártelos a través del casco-sentenció Jay divertido.

-Chicos…-empezó a decir Carlos.

-¿Nos dejarás ser los padrinos de tu boda? ¿Y a dónde irás de luna de miel?-preguntó Oscar, aguantándose para no reírse.

-Ya basta, enserio-reclamó Carlos.

-¿Y tus hijos me dirán "tío Jay"? "Hey, tío Jay", "Te amamos, tío Jay", "Baila ese ritmo, oye tío, eh, eh"-declaró el árabe, ya llevando las cosas al límite.

-Chicos, ¿les puedo decir algo?-preguntó el De Vil, guiando a los otros dos afuera de la habitación-Adiós-dijo simplemente, cerrando la puerta en la cara de Jay y Oscar-par de idiotas, insistir con esto como si diera risa que Ben esté enamorado de mi-declaró el menor amargamente.

-Yo no lo veo tan malo-declaró Oscar, mientras él y Jay salían de la puerta del baño.

-Caray, ¿cómo fue que ustedes dos…?-empezó a preguntar Carlos realmente confundido, pues no entendía cómo el par habían entrado por otra puerta como si nada.

-Además, tampoco es que tú no le correspondas, Carlos-aseguró Jay.

-¿Qué? E-est-t-tás loco J-Jay, y-yo no soy gay-empezó a tartamudear asustado el hijo de Cruella.

-Claro, señor De Vil, no eres gay, sólo hay que ignorar cuando te me quedabas mirando cuando yo estaba sin camiseta, o cuando evitabas mirarme cuando salía de bañarme, o cuando incluso casi tienes un orgasmo cuando jugábamos a las luchas me quitaste el gorro-declaró el joven ladrón, recordando las veces que citaba, dándole su característico tono burlón que usaba para molestar.

-J-j-Jay, b-basta, p-p-por favor…-llegó a rogar el menor, mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, que no pasaron desapercibidas por el hijo de Oogie Boogie.

-Jay-llamó el Hijo del Fantasma, dándole un ligero manotazo en el brazo al mayor, haciendo que el Hijo de Jafar reparara en su amigo y compañero de habitación.

-Mierda-dijo por lo bajo, dándose cuenta lo lejos que había llevado sus chistes-espera, Carlos, tranquilo, la verdad a mí me halagaba que tuvieras esas reacciones hacia mí, además ni a mí ni a Oscar nos molesta, ¿verdad?-afirmó, buscando al otro isleño para que confirmara sus afirmaciones.

-Claro que no, y te puedo apostar que al resto tampoco le importaría, sólo nos extraña que lo mantuvieras oculto, incluso para nosotros-declaró el pelinegro.

-Es porque la gente puede ser muy cruel-explicó el menor, aún con los ojos llorosos. Al par de mayores no les costó estar de acuerdo con su amigo, pues a ellos les había tocado soportar esa crueldad, y eran perfectamente conscientes de cuanto la había sufrido el de pelo monocromático.

-Pero aquí es Auradon, aquí la gente no te trataría como en la Isla-declaró Jay, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al menor.

-Es verdad, además, nosotros y el resto somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros para algo como esto-declaró Oscar, poniendo también una mano en el hombro libre de Carlos.

-Gracias-declaró Carlos, poniéndole una mano sobre la que cada uno de sus amigos le puso en el hombro, sacándoles sonrisas idénticas a los Hijos del Visir Traidor y de la Sombra que Inspira Horror.

Ninguno estaba seguro de porqué no les molestaba siquiera la escena sentimental que sabía estaban montando, ni se detuvieron a preocuparse qué les estaba haciendo Auradon para comportarse de esa manera que consideraban tan cursi, sólo les importaba que a través de esa sentimental escena significaba una forma más profunda de demostrarse su apoyo.

En el partido los Caballeros de Auradon estaban empatados con los Halcones de Sherwood, y faltaba poco para que el partido terminara y necesitaban un milagro para poder ganar, un milagro que vino en forma de que Jay sugiriera que Marguerite saliera al campo, bajo el argumento de que al ser la más pequeña y delgada del equipo era por tanto la más rápida, y en resumen perfecta para esquivar a los jugadores rivales sin problemas.

El entrenador no tuvo problema en aceptar el argumento del isleño y mandó a la rubia por al campo, y fue una decisión más que acertada, pues el tamaño de la hija de Gastón la hacía imposible de atrapar, lo que la hizo una combinación fatal junto con Ben y Jay, siendo el joven príncipe quien finalmente marcó el tanto que le otorgó a Auradon la victoria sobre Sherwood; Marguerite estaba tan emocionada por la victoria y por saber que ella contribuyó a conseguirla que no le importó la idea de estar celebrando y de incluso abrazar a Ben.

Y fue cuando todo se fue al diablo, y no en el sentido que a los isleños comúnmente les gustaba: de un momento a otro Ben pidió el micrófono al locutor, y lo hizo para básicamente proclamar su enamoramiento por Carlos al pedir una porra para el joven animador. Carlos, sintiéndose blanco de todas las miradas, sólo acertó a salir corriendo, sólo llegando a ver por el rabillo del ojo como Audrey se desmayaba de la impresión. Ni notó que sus amigos, Ben y hasta Lonnie corrieron tras de él.

Cuando el grupo de estudiantes llegaron a la habitación de Jay y Carlos, cosa fácil pues literalmente toda la escuela se encontraba en el campo de Tourney, la puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave, por lo que era imposible entrar al cuarto. Tras intentar en vano entrar a su propio cuarto, y suspirar pesadamente, Jay se acercó al príncipe con evidente enfado en el rostro.

-¡No tuviste ningún derecho de exhibirlo así!-declaró el árabe furioso.

-Pensé que le gustaría-se defendió Ben, aún preocupado por Carlos. Jay sólo suspiró mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez.

-Lo sé, sólo… déjalo en paz-pidió Jay más calmado.

-Nosotros hablaremos con Carlos, de momento no creo que él quiera verte ahora-pidió Oscar, y Ben tuvo que asentir con semblante triste.

-Yo creo que fue muy tierno-declaró Lonnie, queriendo mejorar la situación, consiguiendo medias sonrisas de parte de Evie y Marguerite.

-Ben, ¿podrías llevar a Lonnie a nuestro cuarto antes de irte al tuyo? Lonnie, luego te cuento cómo nos fue aquí-propuso Delphine.

-Está bien, por favor díganle a Carlos que no fue mi intención incomodarlo, y que haré lo que pueda para hacerlo sentir mejor-pidió el príncipe, y acto seguido se retiró acompañado de la Hija de la Heroína. Una vez se perdieron de vista, Jay volvió a golpear la puerta.

-Carlos, somos sólo nosotros, Ben ya se fue-explicó el joven ladrón, esperando que con eso el menor finalmente abriera la puerta.

Esto pareció funcionar pues se oyó el clic que evidenciaba que el de pelo monocromático ya había destrancado la puerta, y cuando la abrieron vieron al hijo de Cruella acostado en su cama, acariciando a Chico mientras escondía su rostro lloroso en la almohada, al tiempo que el animalito le lamía el mentón sabiendo que algo andaba mal con su dueño.

-¿Cómo es que…? Olvídalo-dijo Mal, sabiendo que no tenía sentido preguntar cómo había hecho el menor para quitar el seguro y vuelto a su cama antes de que ellos abrieran la puerta. Eso evidenciaba cuán rápido era su amigo.

-Carlos, sabes que no es del todo su culpa, la poción resultó fuerte-dijo Jay, mientras se sentaba en el colchón de Carlos junto a él, igual que Evie. Mal y Corey se sentaron en la cama de Jay, mientras Delphine, Marguerite y Oscar se sentaron en la mesa en el centro del cuarto.

-Tal vez _demasiado_ fuerte-declaró Marguerite, dándole a Mal una mala mirada.

-No te preocupes, Carlos, seguro en un par de horas el asunto se enfría-dijo Evie con suavidad, acariciando el pelo de su casi hermano.

-Además, es por el Mal Mayor, ¡para conseguir la varita!-declaró Mal, mientras sus ojos soltaban su característico brillo tenebroso, ganándose un manotazo en el brazo de un enfadado Corey.

-Hay algo llamado _tacto_ , Mal-declaró enfadado el Príncipe de Corazones, consciente que incluso para ellos que eran villanos la pelimorada se estaba pasando del límite. Mal suspiró antes de ver a Carlos con tristeza.

-Carlos, lo siento, no pensé que Ben llegaría tan lejos, olvidé lo sensible que eres con estas cosas, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que se enamorara de mí y no de ti-empezó a decir la Hija del Dragón, cuando notó que la respiración del menor se había vuelto más lenta.

-¿Carlos?-preguntó Jay preocupado. Un largo suspiro evidenció que Carlos se había quedado dormido, sacándoles risillas a las chicas y sonrisas a los chicos.

Viendo que al parecer Carlos ya se había tranquilizado del golpe, Jay se levantó del colchón y, ayudado por Oscar quien se había levantado de la mesa, levantaban a Carlos mientras Marguerite, que había seguido el ejemplo de Oscar, tomaba a Chico en brazos e Evie, quien también se había levantado, retiraba las sábanas de la cama de Carlos.

-¿Qué come éste niño? ¿Piedras?-se quejó el pálido pelinegro, sacándole una risilla al joven ladrón.

-Al menos ya no está llorando-dijo un Corey aliviado, mientras veía a Jay y Oscar colocar a Carlos sobre el colchón una vez retiradas las sábanas.

-Sólo esperemos que esté mejor mañana-secundó Delphine, aún preocupada por el menor.

-Duerme bien, pequeño-deseó Mal con ternura, siendo ella quien se encargó de cubrir al menor con las sabanas una vez que Marguerite pusiera a Chico en los brazos de Carlos, antes de que ella y el resto salvo por Jay se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones…

Continuara…

Luego de una larga ausencia, finalmente pude continuar esta historia, ahora Ben ya se enamoró de Carlos y pronto va a ocurrir lo mejor de la historia. Ojala dejen muchos reviews y además se lo comenten a sus amigos. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo, el cual pueda subir pronto.


End file.
